Chrono Overdrive
by ThreeGuysReview
Summary: You who tries to find the truth behind the lies, will learn more about this world's secrets, you will make new allies, make new bonds and save this world from a calamity it has never experienced. Will you be able to Rebel against your fate or will you die trying? Go on with your heart as your guide, awaken the power hidden inside you and fight for a side you believe in.
1. The True World

**Blazblue: Overdrive Truth Chapter 1**

**The True World**

* * *

What would you say if I said there was a world which where all of humanity' true feelings live, would you believe me? Well, even if you don't there is such a thing, this world I am talking about is the called the True World. The True World is like the regular world, but instead it's filled with beings that harbor the true feelings, basically they are our True selves.

* * *

January 4 2200

9:00 pm

A man was standing outside a gigantic door. He was wearing a red and black hoodie which covered his left eye, only showing his left eye, and was wearing black pants. He looked up at the door and held out a key. The key started to shine and the door started to open, unleashing a bright light. The man started smirking and said.

"Soon this world will know the truth."

The man walked away from the door and left in a hurry, like he was trying to find someone or something.

* * *

January 9 2200

11:56 pm

Ragna was with Taokaka and they were heading Ikaruga ,well they think they are, Ragna decided to take a shortcut so Tao would stop saying are we there yet meow, and the got lost in the middle of a forest. Ragna was currently looking at the map, trying to find out how to get them back on track, and Tao was being you know… Tao. Ragna looked up to the sky, It was nighttime and Ragna was getting tired. He sighed and said.

"How in the hell did I let this happen?"

Ragna turned his head back and saw that Toa was sleeping already. Ragna tried to stay up, but his eyes wouldn't stay open and he fell asleep.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself trapped in mist; he looked around to see if there was anyone around, when he heard a voice.

_Do you want to become stronger?_

Ragna turned around and saw the silhouette of a person, but couldn't see who it was. The voice sounded familiar to Ragna, but he couldn't put his hand on it.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

Ragna brought out his sword Bloodsycthe and faced the silhouette with a defensive stance. The silhouette acted unfazed by Ragna's actions and asked Ragna

_Why can't you see me?_

Ragna tried to attack the siliouthe, but all he did was slash through air.

_Oh that's right, all you do trying to avoid the truth._

Ragna looked around to find who was talking and heard a voice.

_Once you accept the truth, then you can grow stronger._

The siliouthe pointed a finger at Ragna. Ragna saw a bright light and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Ragna heard the voice and got up. He blinked for a few seconds and saw a man with violet hair tied in a bun and blue eyes with dark pink eye shadow and red lipstick. He was wearing a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders underneath is sleeveless black skin-tight turtleneck, black shorts and leg warmers, and red platform sandals. Ragna moved back and went into a defensive stance. Ragna started to back up for some space and asked.

"How are you?"

The man sighed and said.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help you."

Ragna lowered his guard down and looked at the man. Ragna then proceeded to ask.

"What do you mean by you want to help me?"

"You aren't in the regular world, you're in the shadow world. Look around you."

Ragna looked around to see his surroundings, he saw that the sky was dark and the air was clean for some reason, unlike he remembered it. Ragna saw that everyone looked different; Ragna couldn't put his finger on it. Ragna looked down and felt something in his pocket. He looked inside his pocket and brought out glasses. The glasses were Red and Black. They had writing on it that wrote Rebel. The man yawned and said.

"Are you gonna put them on or what?"

Ragna put the glasses on and saw a big difference. Everyone had a dark aura around them and Ragna felt different.

"Wow, what's going on here?"

The man said low enough that Ragna couldn't hear.

"So it looks like the ol' rabbit was right,huh?"

Ragna remember what he wanted to ask and said to the man.

"Who are you and what is this Shadow world you speak of?"

The man looked up to Ragna and bowed down.

"I am Amane, your regular dancer or...something like that. "

Ragna sweatdropped and the man continued with what he was saying.

"Anyway, The Shadow World is where all of Humanity's True feelings are."

Ragna absorbed this information and asked.

"Wait a minute, how did I get here?"

"You were most likely put here on purpose by that man…"

Ragna curiosity went up and Amane continued with what he was saying.

"Someone, I don't know who, has been putting innocent people here on purpose and I can't keep track of who is here and coming inside here all the time. So…"

Amane pointed at Ragna, which made him flinch for a bit.

"I need your help to find who is doing this and stop him."

Ragna thought about it for a bit and accepted the request.

"I need to tell you something, if I a person is stuck here for more than 48 hours, then they cease to exist, based on the fact that there can't be two of the same people in one world."

_Great, now I am on a freaking time limit._

Amane started to walk away, not before giving Ragna a compass.

"This is a test to see if you're worthy, I need you to find your cat friend, she is near here. Once you finish my test, I'll show you the way out and tell you a secret."

Ragna chased after Amane, but was pushed back by a invisible barrier

"Wait, what he meant by cat partn-"

It all registered to Ragna's head. Ragna quickly looked to his right and was nothing, but the ground. Ragna yelled.

"SHIT!"

* * *

**10 minutes after**

People started looking at Ragna, based on the fact that Ragna was cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"HOW THE *GAUTLET HADES!* DID I FORGET ABOUT *HELL'S FANG* TAOKAKA! MASTER'S GOING TO *INFERNO DIVIDER!* ME!"

Ragna saw that people were looking at him and yelled.

"ALL YOU, FUCK OFF!"

They all started walking away while whispering to each other about why is 'that guy' aka Ragna so angry. Ragna eventually cooled down and looked at the compass. It was showing an arrow that pointed north. Ragna hoped that this compass could help him found Toa and ran to that direction, not knowing that someone was watching him on top of a building.

"Damn it, the mutt might get a bit off track, what'cha think Relius?"

"Hmm..we'll just have to bring out the what you could call the 'leash' then."

"I like the way you talkin', Relius."

The man brang a hand up as if he was signaling something and a person with a purple cloak appeared and the man said.

"Hey,Phantom, watch Ragna the Bloodedge from now on, make sure he isn't going off 'the path', got it?"

The purple cloaked person left the two men to themselves. The men also started to disappear too. Ragna felt like someone was watching him, but didn't stop and kept running north.


	2. The Guardian

**In the Regular World**

The Imperator was sitting down in her throne looking down as if she was thinking about something until she saw someone in a red hoodie looking at her.

"Looks I've got your attention."

The goddess was not fazed at the red hooded man appearance, but did wonder how did he get here and more importantly, why is he here?

"What do you want?"

The red hooded man looked in relief and said.

"We're both busy at the moment, so I'm going to keep this simple and short….I want you and you're friends to leave Ragna the Bloodedge alone."

The goddess was confused by the question and asked.

"What does thou have to do with Ragna the Bloodedge."

The red hooded man chuckled and then said

"Nothing honestly, but I'm going to need him for something….So you will leave Ragna alone for a while. Yes or No?"

"No, now begone before I get angry."

The hooded man started to walk away, not before showing a folder that wrote Top Secret. The Goddess was shocked and tried to stop him from leaving, but before she could he was teleported by a girl with black hair and golden eyes. The Imperator cursed under her breath and thought.

_Who is that man and what is he planning?_

The Imperator went back to her throne and thought about what to do about that man and what connection he had to Ragna the Bloodedge.

* * *

**In the True World**

Ragna reached at his destination….an Asian restraint. Ragna face palmed and thought

_Of course Tao would be here._

Ragna went up the restraint and opened the door to find a bunch of people talking and eating. He looked for Toa and found the cat eating a whole bowl of meatballs. He walked over slowly, so that she wouldn't be able to hear him coming. He put his hand on her shoulder and Tao turned around.

"What is it-AHH Moew!"

Tao jumped back at the feral animal face Ragna made. Ragna quickly got serious and yelled at Tao.

"What the hell is the matter with you; do you know how worried I was?"

"Why you so mean, meow!"

Ragna stopped and looked at Tao. He looked behind him and saw a person who looked exactly like Toa, but had a dark aura around her and her voice was deeper.

"I'm sick of your god damn complaining, Good Guy, why won't you leave me alone, meow!"

Tao got angry and replied back to the other Tao

"Don't talk to Good guy like that meow and why do you look like me?"

The look like Tao smirked and said

"Because I am you, I'm your true self, meow. You're sick of everything all you want to do is just eat and eat."

Ragna was stunned at the fact that Tao felt like this. Tao got angry and said.

"You aren't me Meow, I don't feel like that!"

Silence befell the room and Ragna could feel the murderous intent of the other Tao. Ragna put his hand on the handle of his sword and saw that he wasn't in the restaurant anymore, but he was in a wasteland. Ragna looked behind him for Tao and she was asleep. Ragna looked to his front and saw the other Tao going in a defensive position.

"I'll consume everything starting with you, moew."

Ragna bring out Bloodsycthe and said.

"I'll just have to stop you then."

Everything was at a stand still until Ragna rushed towards the other Tao. Ragna swung his sword trying to hit the other Toa, but the other Tao was able to dodge the sword swing and kicked Ragna in the stomach sending him to the ground. The other Toa tried to jump on top of Ragna, but Ragna rolled out-of-the-way and yelled

"Hell's Fang!"

Ragna fist was covered by darkness and hit Tao right in the face. Ragna lifted his hand up and strikes the other Tao with dark energy in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads that bites forward.

"Oww meow that hurt!"

Before 'Toa' could react, Ragna leaned in and stabs his sword into the ground, knocking 'Tao' to the ground. Ragna then grabs 'Tao' off the ground and sends a punch to her stomach. Ragna was about to kick 'Tao' until he was pushed back by a dark barrier emitted by 'Toa'. 'Tao' was angry and yelled.

"Time to get Moewrious!"

Ragna went back but was meet with Tao pounces towards him and proceeds to pummel him then kicked him into the air. Ragna got up and saw that instead of one Toa, there was two of them.

_I'm I seeing double vision or what?_

Ragna saw that 'Tao' was gone; he turned back around and blocked the punch. Toa grinned and the double right behind her punched Ragna in the face, sending him backwards also knocking his glasses to the side. Ragna recovered and saw that 'Toa' was gone again. Instead of looking around for her, he for some reason let his guard down. He started looking up to the sky and felt the wind blowing. He then turned around and grabbed the incoming punch by 'Toa'.

"Huh, moew."

"I've gotcha!"

Ragna with all his strength threw 'Toa' up to the sky. Ragna saw that she was coming down and his right hand turned into a dark claw.

_Steady…Now!_

Ragna brought out the claw and 'Tao' was bombarded with dark tendrils out of the ground, before falling to the ground. Ragna got his glasses from the floor and saw the other Tao was disappearing. Ragna heard footsteps and said.

"All right, guys I know you're watching me."

The scenery turned into a restruant and Toa was sleeping right next to Ragna. Right behind of Ragna was the other Tao along with Amane, who was eating popcorn. Ragna turned around and asked

"What the hell was this about?"

Amane looked at Ragna and said

"Wow, I didn't actually think you would find out so quickly. Anyway, to answer your question, you passed."

Ragna eyes widened and he said

"What….you mean…how in…"

"I told 'Tao' over here the plan and she agreed."

"So your true feelings weren't to consume everything?"

"No, silly good guy. I was just testing you, to see if you were 'worthy'."

"What do you mean to see if I was 'worthy'?"

Amane cleared his throat and started to explain.

"Those glasses you possess give the power of a 'Temporary Observer.' A Temporary Observer is like an Observer, but with limitations. With the power of a Temporary Observer, you are able to come to this world only at Midnight to 7 am and you don't have the 48 hour time limit like a normal person would have."

"Sweet, I've passed, now can I get back to my world now?"

Amane and 'Tao' started walking and Ragna followed them, not before taking Tao with him.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later….**

Ragna and the sleeping Tao were in front of a huge tower, it looked really old and brokedown. Ragna looked at Amane and asked

"Why are we in this brokendown tower?"

"This tower is called the Tower between Worlds. This tower acts like border between your world and the true world it's also is used as a way to get out of the true world."

Amane walked inside tower with Ragna following him inside. Ragna was astonished at how huge this tower looked and how different it was from the outside. Ragna's thoughts were interrupted by Amane calling out to someone.

"Guardian, I have a job for you."

A teenager with black hair came out a room not too far away from where Ragna was. He was wearing a white shirt that had a hoodie. He was wearing headphones and he looked like he was about 14 or 15. The guy looked at Ragna then at Amane and went back to the room.

"Umm….Is that supposed to happen?"

Amane cleared his throat and proceeded to yell

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE, GUARDIAN!"

Instead of coming to Amane, the guardian instead said

"Sorry, the guardian is not here, please come back later please."

Amane was about to walk up to the door until a girl with red hair, who was wearing nothing but black, opened the door and dragged out the black haired guy to where Ragna and the gang were.

"Thank you, Valentina for bringing out this unwilling guardian out."

The red haired boy nodded yes, ignoring the glare from the other boy. The other boy finally spoke up and asked.

"Why am I need here?"

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to ask you to teleport back these two to the regular world."

The boy looked at Ragna and Tao, he then started to smile.

"Holy cow, so you are saying that these guys are from the Regular world!"

Ragna was shocked by the sudden mood change, but still nodded his head yes.

"My name is Kanosei Kastuchi, nice to meet ya!"

Kanosei put out his hand and Ragna shook it. Kanosei pointed to the red haired girl right behind of him and said.

"The quiet girl's name is Valentina, if you're wondering."

Ragna waved to Valentina and she waved back. Ragna talked with Kanosei for a bit before remembering why he was here.

"Hey, Kanosei can you send both me and Tao back to our world?"

"Sure."

Kanosei snapped his fingers and a door appeared towards Ragna's left. Kanosei looked at Ragna and said

"Just go through the door at you'll be at your destination."

Ragna walked towards the door and was about to open it until he was interrupted by Amane.

"Oh yeah, before you go don't forget to experiment with the glasses I gave you!"

Ragna looked back at Amane and gave him a thumb up. Ragna opened the door and saw a bright light before finally entering in.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself back in the regular world. He looked around and saw that Tao must have woken up ahead of him.

_What am I going to do with that cat?_

Ragna looked forward and saw that he was at his destination…

"So this is Ikaruga?"

Ragna got up from where he was and ran forward, but stopped after he saw a few NOL officers stationed. Ragna proceeded to run towards the stand to get something to eat and also to make sure he isn't seen by them. He saw a red haired girl with sleeveless, black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots. He tapped her and said

"How's it going?"

The response he got sword slash towards his face, which he barely dodged. He backed up; accidently got the attention of a young beautiful, sexy woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. He looked behind him and said.

_Why me?_

The red-haired woman looked at Ragna with a murderous glare and said

"Ragna the Bloodedge, you are wanted for treason!"

"How's it going, Amai?"

"Who the hell is Amai?"

"*cough* Bururaji Ace *cough*."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

_So this must that Tsubaki girl, which Noel keeps on talking about and the Doc too? Damn, this might be tough even for me._

_"_Sorry about this, but I have to take you in." said Litchi

"No hard feelings."

Ragna looked behind him and saw that Litchi was in a defensive position. Ragna brought out Bloodsycthe and waited for them to attack.

* * *

**Next Time...**

**Izayoi: I am part of the NOL, an organization that protects the innocent and fights for what is right. My mission is to free Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion from the hands of Ragna the BloodFridge.**

**Ragna: What the hell is a BloodFridge, its Bloodedge!**

**Izayoi: I tried defeating him, but he was too powerful, I thought this was the end until…**

**Imperator: I joined with my friends to stop 'Nii-san'!**

**Terumi: You've gotten away with too many crimes Bloodedge; prepare to pay for your sins.**

**Ragna: I…I….I HAVE SINS? LOOK IN THE MIRROR!**

**Phantom: You were once the person I loved, but I can't let you get away with this!**

**Ragna: I don't even know who you really are? Why are all of you trying to make me look like a bad guy?**

**Relius: The tables have turned Bloodedge, prepare to face the music!**

**Litchi: Why am I here?**

**Izayoi: Folks be back here for the season finale! Justice is Due, Ragna the Bloodedge!**

**Ragna: You call this Series Finale, because none of this is happening!**

**Hazama: Don't be sad Rags; you'll still be here for season 2.**

* * *

**Till next time guys see ya.**

* * *

Also to get this out-of-the-way before I get questions about what is Bururaji and who is Imai: Bururaji is a radio show with Tokomazu Sugita (Ragna's Japanese Voice actor), Koji Kondo (Noel's Japanese Voice Actor.), Asami Imai( Izayoi and Tsubaki's Japanese Voice Actor).


	3. Back Into the True World

**Hello guys this is chapter 3 of Myraid Truth, in this chapter Ragna meets new people and has to go back to the True World to save someone, but enough talking let's get to the story.**

* * *

Izayoi rushed towards Ragna and tried to kick him, but Ragna easily saw what she was trying to do. Ragna waited for when she was close to him and sidestepped out-of-the-way. Ragna was going to finish Izayoi until he saw Litchi's pole coming towards him and he back dashed to get some space. Ragna's fist was covered by darkness and he yelled.

"Hell's Fang!"

Ragna rushed toward the defenseless Litchi, but was stopped by a projectile sent by Izayoi's sword. Litchi was able to take advantage of this and sent a flying kick straight towards Ragna's face. Ragna slid towards a store, destroying it in the process. People heard it and started talking. Ragna decided he didn't want to catch the attention of anymore people so; he turned around and started running.

"Get back here!"

Izayoi started chasing after Ragna with Litchi following her. Ragna looked back and smirked.

"Let's see if you can keep up! Blood Kain!"

Ragna was covered by a purple aura and he ran faster, leaving Izayoi and the bunch behind. Ragna looked behind and saw that Izayoi was shooting projectiles at him. Ragna blocked the projectiles with Bloodsycthe and kept on running.

Damn, they are persistent!

Ragna saw two paths and took the left one to shake them up. Izayoi and Litchi agreed to split up with Izayoi taking the left path and Litchi taking the other path. Ragna looked behind and saw that Izayoi was coming, he was about to get out his sword until everything was covered by mist.

_What the Hell, is this like what happened to me?_

The mist disappeared and Ragna didn't see Izayoi at all… it's like she disappeared. Ragna was confused and looked all around for her, but couldn't find her.

"Damn it, I need to get out of here."

Ragna walked out of the pathway he was currently in and went to go think about what he should do. Ragna decided get out of Ikaruga for a while,then come back when the attention on him has settled down. Ragna walked out and saw that he was in a middle of a hill, he observed his surroundings and saw an auburn haired girl and a 'masked bitch'.

"I'm going to stay away from-wait what the hell just happened to my right arm?"

Ragna felt his right arm turned numb and he lost sight of his right eye. Ragna then in a panic lost balance and rolled down the hill. Ragna got and found himself right in front of the masked bitch.

"Agh! Damn i-hi sir Hakumen."

Hakumen recognized who the man was and brought out his sword Okami.

"So you've returned, dark one."

Ragna brought out his left hand in defense and started to back away slowly.

"Umm...can we have a truce?"

"Time for you to disappear, dark one."

Hakumen put his sword to the air and Ragna braced himself for the worst, but that never came. Ragna opened his eyes and was that the auburn haired girl was guarding him.

"Get out of the way."

The girl didn't move at all. Hakumen then sighed and put Okami away.

"You are lucky this time, dark one, but this won't happen again."

Hakumen then walked away leaving the auburn haired girl in Ragna's care. The auburn girl turned around and hugged Ragna.

"I've missed you so much, Ragna."

Ragna got out of the hug and started to back away quickly.

"How are you and do you know my name?"

The auburn haired girl had a confused face and said.

"Don't you remember me?"

Ragna looked at her and said.

"I don't even know how you are?"

The auburn haired girl looked down and thought to herself.

_I've should have listened to her._

Ragna patted the girl's shoulder and said.

"You alright?"

The auburn haired girl looked at Ragna and started smiling.

"So you do care about me?"

Ragna backed away and looked down with embarrassment.

"Well..."

Before Ragna could finish his sentence, the girl interrupted him.

"I was just kidding, you don't have to look like that.

Ragna cleared his throat and asked the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Celica A Mercury."

Ragna looked up and saw that it was about to rain. Ragna decided that they needed some shelter. Ragna looked for the nearest town or cave and found a cave not too far away from here. Ragna told Celica that they were going to stay in a cave for a bit. Ragna lead Celica into the cave.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The rain stopped, but it was almost midnight so Ragna decides to stay in the cave until he remembered something.

"It's almost midnight..time for me to go looking for Tsubaki."

Ragna looked back and saw that Celica was asleep. He skillfully carried Celica on his back in a way that she didn't wake up. He grabbed his glasses that he got from Amane and put them on. He saw a yellow door to the left of him and entered it.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and saw Kanosei was watching a familiar Anime.

"Hey I'm back and is that Oriemo you are watching?"

Kanosei looked up towards Ragna and said

"Welcome back and don't judge me."

Ragna smirked and Kanosei looked at the girl who was on his back. Kanosei gasped and said

"So how was 'it'?"

"Huh?"

"You know scoring with the ladies."

"I just met her."

"I never knew you were what they call a "player"."

Ragna decided to move on from this topic and said.

"Hey Kano, can she stay here until I leave and do you where some girl called Tsubaki is?"

"Yes and yes."

Ragna put Celica down the couch and let her sleep. Ragna and Kanosei then headed to the main hallway. Ragna asked Kanosei

"Where is she?"

"Well it's hard to put into words...let's just say that she created a world."

"Wait what so you mean by that."

"The true world isn't just one world, but the combination of a lot of worlds and her true self created a world, the exact moment she came into this world."

"So we how are we going to save Tsubaki?"

"Wait a minute."

Kanosei walked up to Valentina's room and opened the door. He then started talking with Valentina about something and Valentina shook her head with Kanosei heading back to Ragna's side.

"I just had to talk with Valentina about taking care of that girl you had with you. Now, let's get going, we are going into the NOL academy."

"Wow, wait a min-"

Kanosei snapped his fingers and a portal opened. Ragna stopped talking and looked at Kanosei in awe.

"Don't worry I've got this whole thing planned out."

Kanosei walked inside the portal, with Ragna soon following. Ragna saw a bright light until he fell unconscious.

* * *

Ragna woke up right in front of the NOL academy. He looked down and saw that his clothes were replaced with a school uniform and blue pants. He saw that he could move his right arm again and looked for Kanosei. He was tapped behind the back by someone and looked to see it was. He saw a girl with green hair and yellow eyes. The girl held out her hand and Ragna grabbed it. The girl pulled Ragna up off the floor and Ragna said.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

She looked down at her watch and started running leaving Ragna to himself.

_That girl looks a lot like_ _Terumi._

Ragna didn't pay much attention to it and walked inside the school. His eyes widened in awe of how big the academy was. Ragna looked around and felt a tap right behind him. Ragna looked back and saw Kanosei grinning at him.

"So how do you like your new outfit, Mr. Gintami."

"It's o-, wait why did you call me,Gintami?"

"That's your new name for now until we get out of this world, you'll find out the reason I did this later."

Kanosei gave Ragna a schedule and said

"We have a different home room class, your is 2F-6."

Kanosei turned around and said

"I'll meet up with you after-school, just make yourself at home and try not to meet the imperator by any chance."

Ragna was confused by what he meant by that, but before he could ask him what he was talking about, Kanosei already started running to his class. Ragna sighed and started walking towards his class. Ragna started looking around and spotted a girl with silver hair just like his. His curiosity got the better of him and decided to take a closer look at her. He started walking towards the girl and said.

"Oi, do you know where class 2F-6 is?"

The girl turned around and Ragna saw she had green and red eyes. The girl then smilied and said

"Yea, wait are you that transfer student, Gintami Kaguri."

Ragna didn't know what the girl was talking about, but decided that this whole transfer student stuff was Kanosei's doing and nodded yes. The girl then said.

"Ok I'll just escort you there since that is the same class I have."

Ragna decided to follow the girl and finally got the courage to ask her name.

"Hey not to be mean, but who are you exactly?"

"Oh my name is Ragna Hazuki."

Ragna's eyes widened in surprise and the girl asked

"Is there something wrong?"

Ragna gained his composure back and cleared his throat.

"No, nothing I'm just surprised by the fact you have a beautiful name."

The girl blushed and looked down while saying.

"Thank you."

"No problem..."

_What I'm I saying THIS is a problem!_

Ragna saw that there was a class sign right in front of him that wrote 2F-6. 'Ragna' opened the door for him and he was greeted by the same girl that he met at the front of the school. Ragna thought to himself.

Please not who I think it is.

"Hey your that hot guy I met at the front of the school, sorry for not introducing myself, My name is Yuki Terumi, nice to meet you.

The girl held out her hand and Ragna shook it.

_God, I'm going to kill myself after this._

'Ragna' looked around the class as if she was looking for someone.

"She not here, again."

Terumi sighed and looked sad. Ragna was confused and asked.

"Who were you looking for?"

"Tsubaki Yayoi, a friend of ours. She for some reason stopped coming to school and the day before that she acted as if she was lost."

Ragna absorbed all this information. Ragna saw that rhe mood was gettkng gloomy and said.

"I'll find her for you."

'Ragna' and Terumi looked suprised and Terumi said.

"For real?"

"Yea I can't let one of my classmates miss out on school and plus I thonk I know where she is."

Ragna looked at the two and saw that they were happy which made Ragna happy as well. Terumi went close to Ragna and said softly so only they could hear it.

"Hey if you do find Tsubaki,...I'll reward you with a date."

Ragna's mouth dropped and he heard the bell ring, which meant the start of first period. Terumi ran to her seat not before saying.

"I'll be waiting for you, Ginny-poo~."

_I want to kill myself._

* * *

**Afterschool**

Ragna waited outside for Kanosei. He then saw Kanosei talking to a few girls and guys and whistled to him. Kanosei heard the whistle and excused himself from the group and headed to where Ragna was.

"Hey what up?"

"You know where Tsubaki is?"

"Yep I got some information about how she went missing, how about you?"

"The same also where's my sword."

"Put on your glasses."

Ragna did what Kanosei did and saw that he had all his stuff to begin with and asked.

"How in the hell did you do it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Ragna and Kanosei ran towards the only place that Tsubaki would be...The Yayoi castle.

* * *

**At the Yayoi castle.**

Ragna saw the Yayoi castle in the distance and saw how big it was, but he noticed that something was wrong.

"Where are all the guards?"

"Good question."

Kanosei then looked at the castle and sensed something.

"There is one power source inside the castle, you think it's..."

"I have no doubt about it.

Ragna and Kanosei started running toward the source of power and found Izayoi standing there looking around. She turned around and saw Ragna.

"So you put me here, Ragna the Bloodedge. Time for you to pay for your crimes."

Izayoi got her sword and Ragna tried to talk to her.

"This place isn't safe, Tsubaki, you need to get out of here."

"Why would I trust someone like you."

"The same reason you try to ignore me."

Ragna looked and saw a girl who looked Tsubaki with her Zero squadron suit, but she had black eyes instead of blue and was surrounded by a black aura.

"Your lost you don't know what to believe anymore. All you want to do is just be accepted by someone, it doesn't matter who it is and you use that justice bullshit as an excuse even though you know what you are doing is wrong."

"No you're wrong, I'm not like that at all!"

"Then why were you jealous of Noel just because she was were you supposed to be or why did try to kill your friends when you didn't want to?"

Izayoi started backing away and said.

"How do you know about all this?"

Tsubaki looked at Ragna and sighed.

"Isn't she so pitful, anyway to answer your question it's because I am you."

Izayoi put her sword up and said.

"No you're not me, you're nothing like me."

And if it was like magic Izayoi transformed back to regular Tsubaki and The other Tsubaki started laughing hysterically.

"AHAHAHA, SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU TO!"

"You're nothing like me ... You impersonator."

Everything went quiet and Ragna could see the other Tsubaki smirking. The other Tsubaki the proceeded to start talking again.

"You're right I'm me now."

Ragna saw the dark aura get bigger until finally it subsided with The other Tsubaki changing into to Izayoi.

"Tsubaki Yayoi, you are charged with not accepting the truth and the sentence for that is...'retirement."

Ragna looked back at Kanosei and asked.

"Wait she can't kill Tsubaki or both of them will die right."

"I don't think she means she is going to kill her more like she going to 'replace' her."

"What ever she going to do, I can't let that happen."

Ragna got out his sword Bloodsytche and got in front of Tsubaki. She asked him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ragna thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why and I don't think I need a reason."

Ragna could hear Tsubaki crying and saying

"That isn't me, I'm not like that."

Izayoi looked at Ragna and said

"Get out of the way, Ragna."

Ragna looked at Izayoi then at the crying Tsubaki and heard a voice inside his head.

_You don't want anymore people to feel the pain you had to feel._

Ragna wondered who said that, but responded to Izayoi.

"No."

Ragna and Izayoi rushed towards each other and their swords clashed leaving nothing but lightning. Izayoi then said

"Let's see what an SS criminal can do!"

Ragna got into a defensive stance and Izayoi rushed towards him...

* * *

**Welp this is the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will bring us to the end of the Izayoi arc and will bring us to the Sector Seven arc, where we meet the rest of the cast and something will "happen" to Ragna, but I'll save the details for later. Until then see ya.**


	4. Two Azures, One Person

**Blazblue: Overdrive Truth Chapter 4**

**Two Azures, One Person**

* * *

Ragna saw that a projectile was coming to him and blocked it, but didn't see that Izayoi teleported right in front of him until it was too late. Ragna was sent backwards and he hit the wall. Ragna recovered and saw that Izayoi was heading towards Tsubaki. Ragna dashed and kicked Izayoi away from Tsubaki.

She went back but dashed towards Ragna, but this time Ragna was ready and before she could teleport towards him, Ragna slid his sword in the ground, getting Izayoi to the ground. Izayoi got up and slashed at Ragna,Ragna barely dodged it. Ragna backed away and saw that Izayoi raised up her finger at him.

"Why do you keep interfering with my life, Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna then heard a voice that was exactly like Tsubaki's.

"It all his fault that Jin and Noel went rouge, I'll never forgive him."

Ragna wasn't shocked at all, but instead had a face of pity.

"I understand now."

Ragna walked towards Tsubaki, Izayoi sent a projectile towards him, but he blocked it with his sword. He looked at Tsubaki, who was currently glaring at Ragna.

"What do you want?"

Ragna sighed and asked Tsubaki.

"What do you believe in?"

Tsubaki said immediately

"I believe in order and -"

Ragna brought the handle of his sword and hit Tsubaki's head with it. Tsubaki ached in pain and Ragna said.

"Wrong answer, do I need to spell it for you l-"

Ragna was interrupted by Izayoi yelling at him.

"What are trying to do Ragna The Bloodedge!"

Ragna looked at her and gave a thumbs down. Ragna then finished what he was going to say.

"Law and Order are just excuses, you know what you are doing is wrong, but you refuse to accept that something you believe in as a child may not be all it's cracked up to be. Fight for what you believe in not what others believe , so who do you believe in your friends or The NOL.'

Tsubaki absorbed all this information and smiled.

"Correct."

Izayoi started losing energy and yelled at Ragna.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Tsubaki walked past Ragna and went towards Izayoi.

"You're me. You're the weakness of my heart, the part I try to ignore, but now I know what to believe in, so please go back to the way you were."

Izayoi eyes widened and she started smiling. Izayoi turned back into Tsubaki and Tsubaki turned into Izayoi. Ragna sighed in relief and saw Izayoi fainted. Ragna asked Kanosei.

"Wow what happened to her."

"She's just tired, the True world makes normal people get tired faster than in the normal world."

Ragna looked at Tsubaki and she started to walk back in her room not before saying.

"Thank you."

Ragna gave a thumbs up and grabbed Izayoi from the ground. Ragna asked Kanosei to teleport her to the Regular world. Kanosei asked where and Ragna thought about it before saying.

"Sector Seven."

Kanosei nodded and a portal appeared. Kanosei dropped Izayoi in the portal and closed it.

_Now all I have to do is just make sure I keep that promise._

* * *

**Next Day**

Ragna was walking to the academy when he saw Tsubaki. He waved at her and she waved back. Ragna saw both Terumi and the other Ragna hug Tsubaki. They started talking about stuff, Ragna decided to leave them be and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Gintami was eating by himself until he saw Terumi coming towards him and sat next to him. She thanked him for helping Tsubaki and they started talking until the lunch bell rang. Terumi got up and said goodbye to Gintami. Gintami felt something in his pocket and reached inside of it. He found that there was a note that wrote.

Dress** up for our Date at 6 pm- Yuki.**

Ragna felt like he was going to throw up, but don't worry that story is for another time.

"Thanks Narrator."

When I mean another time I mean that will be an extra chapter.

"I hate you..."

Quit your complaining and let's get back to the story.

* * *

Ragna had just returned back to the regular world with the help of Kanosei and Valentina. Ragna was walking with Celica when he saw a red hooded man who was his height walking with a black haired girl. Ragna felt something weird in his right arm and looked and noticed that the red hooded man had...

"Wait is that an Azure Grimore?"

The man started walking fast, but Ragna was able to catch up to him.

"Umm sir, may I see that right hand of yours."

"No thanks, now leave me alone."

Ragna saw that the black haired girl right next to him was glaring at Ragna. Ragna decided that the guy wouldn't budge no matter what he did and Ragna asked.

"Hey what's your names?"

The red hooded man eyes widened in surprise and he glared at Ragna.

"My name is Bob the Bluntedge."

"If it would let you leave me be, It's Izanagi."

The black haired lady spoke up and said.

"My name is Hazuki and the hardass is my master."

Izanagi bonked Hazuki on top of her head with his fist.

"Who are you calling a hardass?"

Hazuki ached in pain and Ragna decided to let them be. Ragna started walking away, when he was far away Hazuki said.

"What are we going to do, we meet your 'other' too soon, Izanagi. Plus he is starting to change."

Izanagi sighed and yelled.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE RACHEL!"

Izanagi felt the wind pick up and looked behind him to see a girl

"So what's up with Ragna?"

Rachel ignored his question and asked.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ragna."

"I am Izanagi, your bitchness and what I want with him...sorry can't tell ya."

"Then what would you do if I force you to answer?"

The wind picked up and Izanagi noticed that they were in a garden now. Izanagi could see that the Rabbit wanted answers and she would get it no matter what.

"Now, another question, are you the one who opened the Door Of Truth."

Izanagi shrugged and saw that there was a butler right next to him acting like a referee.

"Yes, I am the one who opened the door of truth..but I'm done talking to you, Hazuki stay back things could get messy."

Izanagi put both of his arm in front of his face and yelled.

"**_Restriction 666, Dimensional Interference Number Deployed!_**"

Izanagi heard the butler next to him whisper to Rachel.

"_What? Why does he have an Azure Grimore!_"

Izanagi smirked and finished what he saying

"_**Activating Black Beast, Blazblue, Activate!**_"

Izanagi was surrounded by black aura and it felt like the earth could split at anytime.

"It's been a while before anyone had to make me do this."

Rachel looked at him with boredom and said.

"Are you finished?"

Izanagi got out his sword. His sword was black and had a red handle. He rushed towards Rachel and...

* * *

**Back with Ragna.**

Ragna was looking up to the sky until he heard Celica say.

"We're here!"

Ragna looked and saw that they were in front of Kokonoe's lab. Ragna thought to himself for a minute before entering.

_Why am I here again?_

Because you wanted to get away from Ikaruga.

"Thanks Narrator."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing."

Ragna opened the door and walked in. He saw Jin was practicing outside and waved hi, then started walking faster, hoping that Jin wouldn't see him doing it because of Nii-san mode. Ragna walked up to a door that said do not disturb and said in a familar man's voice.

"What's wrong kitty kat, you to afraid to fight me yourself, AHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna heard the sound of a pencil dropping and proceeded to move to the left of the door.

"Terumi!"

Ragna saw the door get shattered to pieces by a giant drill held by Kokonoe. Ragna could feel the killing intent coming from Kokonoe and came out of the Kokonoe's eyes widened and Ragna said withe same voice.

"Aww, what's the matter cat got your tongue?"

Kokonoe went back to her desk and said in a low voice.

"What do YOU want?"

Ragna cleared his throat and said.

"I can't believe you fell for that twice. Anyway, I need a place to stay for a while."

Kokonoe didn't respond to him and Ragna said

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ragna walked away and saw that Celica was heading towards Kokonoe for some reason. He decided not to ask her about it and left. As he started to walk, he could see with his right eye again and could move his right arm. Ragna dicovered this and said

"So I was right about what was causing my right arm and eye to stop working."

Ragna felt his stomach grumble and he smirked.

"But first let's get something to eat."

Ragna went to the kitchen and started making something to eat. He heard the door open and saw Noel, some black haired guy, Makoto, and Tsubaki. He said.

"Hello."

They all looked at Ragna with wide eyes and mouths wide. Ragna sighed and said.

"I know I'm famous, but still we are friends, right?"

Ragna winked at Tsubaki and she blushed. Makoto saw this and said.

"Oh I see what's going on."

Tsubaki put her hands up and tried to say that nothing was going on between them. Ragna looked at black haired guy and asked.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"Kagura Mutsuki."

Kagura held out his hand with Ragna shaking it. Kagura then proceeded to ask.

"So tell me your 'secret'."

"What secret?"

Kagura whispered.

"Of how you got all these girls."

Ragna eyes widened and Kagura said.

"Just kidding."

Ragna sighed while Kagura started laughing. Ragna heard a voice in his head.

_You who try to find the Truth,_

_you have lost the power of the Azure in your search for the truth _

_you will meet a great obstacle,_

_it will try to tell you lies and_

_it is unknown if you will be able to defeat this obstacle._

_But don't give up and use your heart as your guide._

Ragna heard the voice disappear felt like he was missing something. Ragna went outside and tried seeing what the voice meant by...

_You have lost the power of the Azure._

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

Nothing happened, Ragna didn't feel any power coming from the Azure instead saw a person who looked like him wearing a NOL uniform. Ragna turned around and saw the Imperator

"Major General Ragna, I need you to do something for me.'

The look-alike walked towards the Imperator and said.

"What do you need Imperator."

"I need you to arrest the rebels in Sector Seven."

"Understood."

Ragna though about what the Imperator.

_Wait does she mean the others and why does this guy look so like me?_

Before he could find anything else he saw a bright light.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw that it was dark. Ragna looked at the time and it was 11 pm. Ragna went outside and saw that Rachel was watching the moon. He went close to her and said.

"How's it going?"

Rachel sighed and said.

"What do you want, as you should know I am busy thinking about something."

"I just thinking about what has happened during these past days."

"Things like hearing about the True World."

"Yea wait how did you know about- wait Amane told you if I'm right."

Rachel nodded and Ragna sighed. Ragna looked at the moon and thought.

_What am I fighting for?_

Ragna assumed it was midnight and got his glasses out. He saw the same door and opened it not before saying to Rachel.

"I'll see you for breakfast."

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself in the True World. Kanosei was near Ragna and said.

"You remember how Amane told you someone has been putting people here on purpose?"

Ragna nodded and Kanosei continued to say.

"Think about how would anyone know about this world if they weren't already in this world."

Ragna eyes widened and he said.

"So are you saying that there is two people behind this whole thing?"

"No, but the culprit is a person who can get to these people easily aka a NOL officer."

Ragna absorbed all this info and thought

_What would the NOL gain by doing this?_

Ragna decided to put that thought aside and asked Kanosei if there was anyone who was stuck here. Kanosei nodded and said.

"Yea, some woman with white hair came through here. I tried telling her to stay here until I get help, but she wouldn't listen."

"So where are we heading?"

"A trip to 5 years ago."

Kanosei opened a portal and Ragna entered with Kanosei following.

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself in front of 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, but it felt different. Kanosei cleared his throat and said,

"This is a retrieval mission from five years ago, apparently the girl's true self-made this world for some reason."

Ragna cracked his knuckles and said.

"Let's get going, I need to get back to Sector Seven before 'it' comes and eats all the food."

Kanosei nodded and they started looking for the woman who was stuck here.

* * *

**I wonder what that Ragna look alike was about...*Whistles*, but anyway I just wanted to say I might be late in updating my stories based on the fact I am in a place where Internet is no existant for a few days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time see ya.**


	5. An Unclear Future

**Blazblue Overdrive Truths **

**Chapter 5: The Unclear Future**

* * *

Ragna was walking around looking for that girl that Kanosei was talking about. He looked high and low for her, but couldn't find anything.

"Damn, where is she?"

Ragna sighed and suddenly he was having a huge headache. Ragna put his hand on his head and saw Noel , but she was different for some reason. Ragna couldn't put his finger on it and saw that she was pointing bolverk in his direction. She glared at Ragna and said.

"So this is Ragna the Bloodedge?"

Ragna got up with his sword in his hand and asked.

"Wait, Noel is that you?"

"That's not really important, I just have to do my job of stopping you."

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?"

Ragna saw Noel change into Mu-12 and got into a defensive position. He saw her coming, but couldn't move a out of the way, thanks to the headache. He was sent backwards by one of her swords, which sent him sliding on the ground. Ragna got up and rushed towards the Murakamo Unit. To the Murakamo Unit, his movement looked slow and she moved to the left of Ragna, leaving him open. Mu-12 then immoblized him and called for eight swords to strike him down. Ragna fell on his knees, he tought to himself.

_Damn it why can't I get up?_

Ragna saw Mu-12 was getting ready to attack again ,but was unable to move out of the way. He closed his eyes and got ready for the worst until he heard a voice tell him him something.

"Use the Power of 'Overdrive.' All you have to do is sayBlood Kain Overdrive Activate."

Ragna felt his headache go away and decided to do what the voice was talking about.

"Blood Kain, OverDrive Activate!"

Instead of it activating how it usually does,Ragna saw his Azure Grimore acivate and he was surrounded by a black aura with his sword alternating red and black. His left eye turned red and Ragna saw that his jacket turned gray. Ragna could feel that the earth was shaking widly.

_What the hell is with this power?_

Ragna saw Mu-12 coming and dodged the incoming slash, countering it with a fist covered by Darkness, but as if it was by nature Ragna grabbed Mu-12 by the head with a claw. Ragna claw then exploded leaving only feathers on the ground. Mu-12 recovered and went for downswards slash, but Ragna jumped up and went for Belial Edge. The attack hit Mu-12 with the aftermath being that a dark pillar came from the ground and kept Mu-12 in the air for a bit. Mu-12 fell down to the ground and recovered.

"This is more than I expected."

Ragna rushed towards Mu-12, but was hit with a barrier made by Mu-12's eight swords. Mu-12 turned back into Noel and started to run from the scene. Ragna looked the sky and said.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ragna decided to go back to what he was doing and let Noel run away. Ragna saw that he returned back to his orginal form and ran to catch up to Kanosei. Kanosei looked nehind him and saw Ragna.

"Hey, have you found her yet?"

Ragna shook his head no and Kanosei sighed. Ragna and Kanosei looked around and saw that there was a noise coming out of a lab not too far away from them. Ragna ran towards the noise along with Kanosei following him. Ragna broke down the door and saw the dead bodies of mercenaries laying everywhere on the floor. Kanosei went down to his knees and looked down to see if there was any trace of who did this. Ragna saw a woman not too far away from him look at his direction and start running. Ragna remembered what Kanosei had said.

_Some lady with white hair came through here…_

"Wait- that's her!"

Ragna started running towards the direction he saw the woman was. Kanosei looked and saw that Ragna was gone. He sighed and said.

"Man..that guy is such a hothead, but I gotta say he has a heart, even if he won't admit it."

Kanosei ran after Ragna smiling.

Ragna continued running until he saw the white haired girl again.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The girl turned around looking at Ragna, before crashing to the ground thanks to Ragna's tackle. The girl looked at him with a blush on her face; Ragna looked at where his hand was.

"Wow they are so fluffy- I mean sorry."

Ragna accidently put his hand on the girl breast, but quickly retracted his hand and got up from the girl. He then brought out his hand and the girl shook it. Ragna then pulled her up and said.

"Sorry about that whole scenario."

"So you're Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna sent a glare towards the girl and said in a slightly angry voice.

"Yea…so what of it?"

"I'm Bullet, nice to meet you."

Ragna glare disappeared and he grinned. He heard footstep right behind and looked to find out that it was Kanosei. Before Ragna could say anything, Kanosei said.

"We have to get out here, 'It 'is heading here right now."

"Who is 'It'?"

"That's me."

Ragna turned around and saw a large, powerfully built man with long, dark blue hair, and a goatee. His eyes were covered with shades. Ragna said under his breath.

"You've gotta to be shitting me."

"So I finally get to meet the grim reaper. entertain me. Wait you over there."

Azreal pointed at Bullet, who was in a defensive stance. Azreal said to her.

"I remember that emblem."

Bullet looked at the emblem on her shirt and turned back to Azreal with a glare.

"Where last did you see this emblem?"

"I can't really cannot give any answers, since I never remember anyone I have "eaten". Now, tell me where Kokonoe might be Kokonoe, I know looking for her."

Bullet was about to attack Azreal, until Kanosei put his hand up stopping her.

"Don't do it, you can't win. I may not be strong, but I can tell how strong someone is and I can see he is pretty strong."

Ragna looked back and said to Bullet and Kanosei

"Kanosei and Bullet, get back things are going to get rough."

Ragna got into a defensive position with Azreal rushing towards him. Azreal was trying to send a punch, but Ragna blocked it with Bloodsytche. Ragna saw an opening and sent a fist covered with darkness to Azreal's face. Axreal recovered and kicked Ragna in the face, sending him sliding on the floor. Ragna saw the incoming kick coming from Azreal and roll out of the way. Ragna went for a horizontal slash with Azreal going to for an upwards kick. Both attack clashed creating a speck of lightning.

"I knew you were the Grim Reaper, but I never thought you would this much of a challenge."

Ragna moved back from Azreal and thought to himself.

_I have to end this quickly, time to activate the Azure Grimore._

"Restriction 666!"

"Oh so you are going to awaken the power of the Azure? Then allow me to demonstrate what True Power is."

Azreal's tatto's started to glow and the ground shaked. Ragna saw this and continued to activate the Azure.

"Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, *ACHOO*!"

Ragna sneezed, catching the attention of everyone. Ragna recovered his composure and said.

"I wonder what *whezze*that*huff* was *whezze*!"

Ragna almost fell on the floor, barely able to keep on standing. Kanosei butted in and asked.

"Ragna, are you Tired?"

"No...Yes.."

Kanosei and Bullet facepalmed with Azreal coming towards Ragna. Kanosei saw this and grabbed Ragna quickly. Kanosei snapped his fingers and a portal opened. Kanosei whistled at Bullet to get her attention and all three of them went through the portal, barely getting away from Azreal.

"Damn it..hey Phantom, get me out of here."

A witch covered by a purple cloak appeared out of nowhere and teleported Azreal out of the True World.

* * *

Ragna landed and punched the ground in anger. Kanosei put his hand on Ragna's shoulder and said.

"Chill. You'll get another chance to fight him. Fight him when you have the advantage, not the other way around."

Ragna sighed and Kanosei smirked. Ragna remebered what he wanted to ask Kanosei.

"Hey, how was Azreal even able to get into the True World."

"I wondering that too, but something tells me it has something to do with the NOL."

Kanosei reached into his pocket and threw a pill at Ragna.

"Take it and you'll feel better in no time."

Ragna put the pill in one of the pockets in his jacket. Kanosei snapped his finger and a portal was created. Ragna and Bullet went through the portal leaving Kanosei to himself, or is he alone...

* * *

"Will you stop hiding, I know your there Susanooh Unit or should I say Ji-."

Before Kanosei could finish what he was about to say, he was hit by the handle of Hakumen's blade.

"Owww...Calm yourself, god no wonder Ragna calls you a masked bitch."

"Why do you side with the Dark One?"

"I know that he could be the end of the world, but I believe with just a bit of help, he could change. I could change even after all I have done, I think he could change too."

"One of the only people who pushed me into going 100% percent, The Double Dark Moon Swordsman."

"Wow, what was with the change of topic, but please..don't remind me of 'that guy'."

Hakumen looked behind him and saw Valentina. Valentina waved hello and Hakumen said.

"I never thought that I would meet the 'Goddess of Wind'."

Valentina sighed and walked near Kanosei. She said to Hakumen

"Hey, Hakumen, be careful of Terumi and Izanami, I think they are up to something."

"Ok."

Hakumen put his sword back into his sheathe and started walking away. Kanosei looked at the ceiling and thought to himself.

_How long has it been since I've heard that name?_

Kanosei yawned and noticed that Valentina was thinking about something, but decided not ask her about it. Kanosei headed to his room and decided to watch some Kill la Kill.

* * *

Ragna and Bullet went their separate way with Ragna heading back to Sector Seven. Ragna got inside and saw that everyone was eating. He yawned and decided to take a nap. Ragna reached inside his pocket for the pill that Kanosei gave to him and swallowed it with some water. Ragna then opened the door to his room and closed his eyes, falling asleep...

* * *

**Next Day**

Ragna woke up and saw it was still morning. He felt better than yesterday, thanks to the pill that Kanosei gave to him. He looked at the window and saw it was morning again. Ragna guessed that he must have overslept, he was about to get up when he saw that Celica was to his right. She was sleeping on the bed, Ragna poked her and she woke up. She looked up and started smiling.

_Dang she looks cute a- wait why am I thinking like this?_

Ragna noticed that everything was silent and guessed that everyone must have left. He decided that he might as well find something to do. He tried getting up, but failed due to the fact that he couldn't use his right arm. Celica giggled and helped him get up. Ragna then with his left hand bonked Celica on the head.

"Oww..what was that for."

"For giggling at me, when I was trying to get up."

"Fine, next time I'll make sure that I don't help you up."

Ragna had to think of a way to make Celica happy or he would feel like an asshole. He thought about it for a while until an Idea came into his head.

"I'll buy you Ice Cream, if you forgive me."

Celica face changed from irritation to happiness.

"Deal."

Ragna chuckled and the two were about to walk out of Kokonoe's lab until they were interrupted by certain beastkin.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

Ragna looked towards Kokonoe, giggled for bit, which made Kokonoe think something was wrong with him, and said with a straightforward face.

"To the Beach."

Ragna barely dodged the incoming fist and saw that Kokonoe was irritated at his sarcastic answer; He sighed and told her where she was going.

"Well I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Ragna looked at her and said.

"Why?"

"It's to make sure that you don't do anything to Celica."

_Also because I'm bored, but I can't tell him that._

"Wow I never thought that you, a cold hearted, mentally-ill, Terumi- obsessed, nearly flat chested-."

That was all Ragna was able to say until he was sent flying towards the nearest wall. Kokonoe was held back by Celica and swore at Ragna.

"Little brat, I swear I'll *Beep* your *Beep* until you can't *Beep* anymore!"

"Calm down, it was a joke, shesh."

Ragna started walking out of the lab with Celica following him. Kokonoe sighed and said to herself.

"I don't know what she sees in him."

Kokonoe walked after the two, leaving her lab empty.

Ragna walked outside and saw that it was snowing, not only that, but there was a lot of people. Ragna found it difficult to maneuver around the crowd and found that the others were not with him.

"Good freaking Job self, went completely ahead of everyone else."

Ragna looked around and saw a tall fountain. He jumped up on it, catching everyone's attention, and started looking for Celica and Kokonoe. He looked around and finally saw them. They were looking around some places which kind of irked Ragna. Ragna then jumped to where they were making a big thud on the ground, making them jump in surprise.

"So you guys decide to go do something without me huh?"

"Uhh…Umm…" said the nervous Celica

"Let's just get the Ice Cream I promised you."

Ragna along with Celica and Kokonoe went towards the nearest Ice cream store. Ragna tapped on the front of the door and a yellow haired guy with green eyes opened the door.

"Wait, Jin what are you doing here?"

Jin eyes shined with happy and murderous intentions of what he wanted to do with his brother when he got hold of him, which those two verbs don't go together, but who cares, it's BlazBlue.

"C'mon brother, let's kill each other. I can't wait anymore!"

Something sparked in Ragna's head and he got out Bloodsytche. He did a cocky smirk and said in a fake Brooklyn accent.

"I bet you won't lay a hand on me, Jinny-boy."

Everyone started to look at Ragna and Jin. Ragna decided to strike first and instead of hitting Jin he hit the ground causing Jin to be blinded by snow. Quickly before anyone noticed, Ragna grabbed Celica and started running.

_Looks like Operation: Get out of the two losers grasp worked like a charm._

Ragna looked behind him and saw that no one was chasing after him. He then started looking for the nearest ice cream store while trying to survive the lecture that Celica was giving to him about not leaving people behind. Ragna saw someone which peaked his interest and went towards that person. He tapped the teenager and the teenager looked at him. Ragna eyes widened and he said.

"Kanosei….what are you doing here?"

"I didn't tell you? As the guardian I can travel between your world and the true world at any time."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Oh yeah forgot to introduce myself, I am Kanosei, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Celica; it's a pleasure to meet you to."

"So….you two on a date?"

Ragna eyes widened and Celica started Blushing. Both of them at the same time yelled

"NO WE AREN'T!"

Kanosei smirked and started laughing. Ragna was about to say something, but Kanosei interrupted him.

"Sorry, but I can't chat with you right now. I've gotta go, see you love birds later."

Ragna saw Kanosei walking until he couldn't see him anymore. Ragna then looked to his left and saw an ice cream store. He and Celica went and bought Ice cream for everyone, due to the fact that Celica would complain about it until he went deaf. Ragna was walking back to Kokonoe's lab until he saw Kokonoe. She was about to say something until Ragna got an Ice cream bar from his bag and put it her mouth, preventing her from being able to talk.

"Shut up and eat."

Kokonoe glared at him and Ragna gave thumbs up. They walked to Sector Seven, not before finding Jin and giving him one of the remaining Ice creams in his bag. Ragna saw that everyone was sitting down and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I got Ice Cream!"

Everyone looked at him with eyes wide opened. Ragna then passed out the rest of the Ice Cream to everyone and went outside to think about something. Ragna looked at the moon and sighed.

"Wow..a shit ton things have been happening."

Ragna was recollecting what has been happen to him for the past week and thought to himself.

_Why do I feel so empty?_

Ragna heard footsteps and looked behind him. It was Celica and she was nipping on her ice cream like a squirrel. Ragna thought to himself.

_Ragna resist. Don't say that she is cute…I hate myself sometimes._

Celica headed towards Ragna and asked him.

"What'ca doing?"

"I'm just thinking about what I have been doing and I realized something….I'm weak."

Celica eyes widened and Ragna continued with what he was saying.

"The only reason I am any strong is because of the Azure. I couldn't beat Terumi by myself and had to use the Azure just to have a chance. I'm just an idiot with a huge sword, that's all."

"No you aren't weak!"

Ragna was token back by Celica yelling. Celica then continued with was she was going to say.

"Sorry about that. Hey, can I tell you a story?"

Ragna decided he had enough time to listen and nodded yes.

"There were seven people I used to know, all of them were called heroes except one of them, and he acted just like you. He had the will to never give up, no matter what obstacle was in his way this earned him a title better than a hero, it gave the title of a Brave Warrior."

"Was that guy your lover?"

"No, it was pretty much one-sided."

Celica started walking towards Kokonoe's lab, not before saying one last thing to Ragna.

"You're not weak; always remember that you have 'us'."

Ragna saw Celica leave and thought to himself.

_What did she mean by 'us'?_

Ragna looked up to the moon and sighed. He heard the voices of everyone talking; they were having fun and probably learning more about each other. Ragna heard a voice that was exactly like his.

_Why can't that be me?_

"Wow…I think I am hearing things?"

Ragna looked up again and found a letter falling gracefully. It landed on his hand and Ragna opened the letter and read it contents.

_Ragna, I heard you want to find out the person who has thrown people inside the True World? I want to help you, but I'm being followed, Meet me at Mount Revere, I'll be waiting for you there._

_-Jubei._

Ragna crumbled the note and walked inside Kokonoe's lab. He went to his room and made sure he had everything ready. He thought to himself for a minute.

_Wait this sounds way too good to be true? I'll just talk to Kanosei about it._

Ragna went out of his room and saw it was quiet. He was about to leave until he was tapped on the back by someone. Ragna looked behind him and saw it was Noel. He looked at her and asked.

"Why you still awake while everyone else is asleep."

"I don't know why, but I feel that something bad is going to happen. Are you going to leave?"

"Yea, but I'll be back probably tomorrow and cheer up nothing bad is going to happen if you don't believe it will."

"Heh. You're right, I'll see you later."

Ragna walked away and got as far away from the lab before going it to his pocket. He reached out and got out his glasses. He saw a door and walked in.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself in the True World. Kanosei was leaning on a wall and looked at him.

"Yo what's up?"

Ragna explained the note he got from his 'master' and what the note contained. Kanosei thought about it for a minute and said.

"That isn't too far away from Ikaruga….this might be a trap, but by who is the question?"

"Most likely the person who is doing this, also Kanosei can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it you want to ask?"

"Do True Selves attack ordinary people for no reason?"

"No usually if the True Self isn't trying to help it other self, they are usually friendly to regular people. What made you want to ask that Question?"

Ragna thought about it for a minute and decided not to tell him about what happened and his new power.

"Nothing, I just wondered that's all."

"Hey, wait here for a bit."

Kanosei went inside his room leaving Ragna to wait for a few minutes. Ragna thought to himself while waiting for Kanosei.

_What is he doing now? I have a bad feeling about this trip._

Ragna thought were interrupted when he heard a door open and saw Kanosei. Kanosei was now wearing a white swordsman uniform and had on black pants. He was carrying two swords, with the left one being shorter than the right one. Ragna was in awe and asked.

"Wait, you have swords?"

"Yea, how did you think I would be able to protect the True World without these badass swords, now let's get going, I need to finish, watching Orimeo."

"I still wonder why you watch that anime."

"Ehh, who cares let's just find this asshole and find out how much he know and whether or not he is the person behind this whole thing."

Kanosei opened a portal and they went through it. Ragna opened his eyes and saw that they were at the top of Mount Revere. Ragna looked around before finally yelling.

"Hey Master, I am here like you asked me to."

All Ragna received was silence. Ragna brought out his Bloodsycthe and assumed a defensive position with Kanosei doing the same until the heard a voice.

"Oh Ragna it you, wow you scared me for a moment there."

Ragna put his Bloodsytche away and said.

"Hey, how's it going Master?"

"I'm fine, I heard about what you are doing from ol' Haku. Just come inside the cave and I'll tell you what I know."

Ragna shrugged his shoulders and Kanosei put up his two swords. Ragna and Kanosei went towards the cave with determination to find who caused this whole situation and make him pay for it.

* * *

Five days later

**In the Middle of Somewhere**

There was a woman in a cloak. She was walking towards Sector Seven in a hurry. She looked at her hand and there was a necklace. She put the necklace to her chest and said in a low voice.

"I'll find you even if it takes a decade or more, then we can go back to the others."

She looked up to the sky and felt the wind raised up her auburn hair, but wasn't strong enough to show the rest of her. She continued walking and put the necklace in her pocket.

* * *

**In Sector Seven**

Noel had told everyone that Ragna went out to do something and that he would be back in one to two days, well it's been more than two days in fact it's been five days. Everyone just thought that Ragna had probably just gone somewhere else and didn't pay much attention to it. Noel was watching TV with Makoto and Tsubaki when she looked up to the ceiling.

_Why do I still feel like something bad just happened?_

"Boo."

Noel jumped and looked around to see who it was. Noel saw a guy his height with black hair wearing headphones. He sighed and said.

"Are you Noel Vermillion, the eye of the Azure?"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and Noel said.

"H-how do you know about this?"

"Calm yourself, I'm not with the NOL. I need to tell you something, more specifically what has happened to person you should, Ragna the Bloodedge."

That grabbed Noel and the others attention. Makoto was a bit skeptical of this guy and asked him.

"How do you know Ragna and what connection do you have with him?"

"He's a friend and I can't tell you what connection I have with him, it's private. Anyway, if you want to know what has happened to your friend, gather everyone to this room around 3pm, I've gotta do something really quick."

The guy started walking out of Kokonoe's lab, but stopped and said.

"The name is Kanosei by the way."

The man walked out of the lab leaving Noel and the others to themselves. Noel gathered everyone to the same room as they were before and waited for Kanosei to come back. Kagura was getting impatient and said.

"Are you sure this guy is coming?"

"Yea, he said to be here around 3 pm."

Kagura sighed and waited. Everyone heard footsteps and looked to see it was Kanosei.

"Sorry for being late, I had to get a few people. Ya'll can come out now."

Kanosei looked right behind him and out came Hakumen and Jubei. Tsubaki eyes widened and she said.

"A-Are you Jubei of the Six Heroes?"

"Yea, I heard all about you from ol' Haku over here, how's it goin' with rest of ya."

Kokonoe looked at Jubei then looked away acting as if he wasn't here.

"We can all say our hello's later, let's get to the topic."

Everyone became quiet and watched Kanosei. Kanosei sighed and thought to himself

_How should I start this tale of mine?_

"It all started when we entered the cave on the top of Mount Revere…."

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I've been busy with school and completely forgot to finish this, so please forgive me. Anyway, next chapter will be what happened in Mount Revere and the effects it has on the gang. Until next time, see ya.**


	6. A Nightmare Incident and A New Journey

**Blazblue Overdrive Truths**

**Chapter 6: A NightMare Incident and New Journey**

* * *

"We were inside the cave…." Said Kanosei trying to remember what had happened

**(Flashback)**

* * *

Ragna and Kanosei got inside the cave and tried looking around for Jubei. They kept heading straight, but for some reason it kept going for what felt like an eternity. Ragna decided to see if Jubei was still there so he yelled.

"Hey Master, where you are?"

"I'm right here, can't you see me?"

"Nah, how about you come to us."

"Ok Ragna your choice."

Ragna looked back and blocked a punch coming from the shadows with the fuller of his sword. Kanosei got out his two swords and tried to attack the person behind the shadows, but was stopped by a chain. Ragna saw that there was another punch coming towards him and countered it with his fist. It caused a shockwave, which caused the top of the cave to break allowing light to come in. The moon light shined on the person and Ragna was able to see who it was.

"Heh, so it's you, Mad Dog?"

"How did you know?"

"Maybe you guys should do your homework before trying to impersonate someone, I saw my Master on my way to Ikaruga, and he was heading to Yabiko."

"Aww man…I put so much hard work into it too."

Out of the shadow appeared Hazama and Litchi. Ragna stepped back from Azreal and got into a defensive position with Kanosei doing the same. Kanosei looked around him and saw that they were in a disadvantage.

"This is going to be tough even for me, you gotta a plan?"

Ragna looked around, they were surrounded. Ragna looked at Hazama and smirked to himself.

"I'll take on Terumi; you keep the other two busy."

"Gotcha."

Ragna got out of his bloodsycthe and walked towards Hazama. Azreal rushed towards the walking Ragna and was about to hit him until he was intercepted by Kanosei. Ragna was right in front of Hazama and looked at him with a disgusted face, Hazama grinned.

"What's wrong Rags ol' pal, cat got your tongue?"

Ragna didn't say anything; instead his fist was covered by darkness and went towards Hazama. Hazama saw this and jumped above his fist. Hazama landed back on the ground and Ragna pointed his sword in Hazama's direction.

"I'ma beat the ever loving crap of out you!"

Ragna rushed towards Hazama and went for a horizontal slash. Hazama saw this coming and used Ourobros, the chain gripped onto Ragna's sword. Hazama flew and was behind Ragna and taunted him.

"Hey, shitty dog, I'm RIGHT here, ahahahaha!"

Hazama didn't laugh for long, because his face was hit with a fist covered with darkness and he was sent backwards by a wave of darkness sent by Ragna's hand. Hazama got up and shot a chain out of his hand, the chain bit Ragna in the stomach leaving him paralyzed for a minute, Hazama was then sent towards Ragna at a fast rate.

Once Hazama was near Ragna, he grabbed him by the neck and kicked him sending him upwards into the air. Hazama reached out and a chain appeared and grabbed him out of the air and slammed him to the opposite side of where Hazama was. Hazama then snapped his fingers and a green barrier surrounded Ragna. Hazama shot out a chain and Ragna came towards him.

"Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!" was Hazama was saying when he started slashing Ragna with his two knives before a snake like creature descended upon Ragna, sending him backwards.

Ragna got up and saw that another chain was coming towards him, to get out of the way; he jumped out of the way. Ragna saw that Hazama was defenseless and turned his sword into scythe, the scythe hit Hazama, causing him to bounce on the ground.

Ragna's sword turned back into its regular form and Ragna sent a forward slash, which sent Hazama upwards into the air. Ragna saw this and turned his sword upwards, then slammed it down, which made Hazama bounce again. Ragna turned his sword up, which sent Hazama back into the air and uppercut him.

"You Little Bastard, you're dead!" Ragna then sent Hazama back down to the ground with a downwards kick covered with darkness.

Hazama got up and started taunting Ragna some more.

"What's wrong Ragna, I thought you were stronger than that, then again what's out our score, 2-1, not counting the time I cut off that arm of yours."

"Shut the Hell up, you bastard. The only reason I am even talking to is because I need answers and you can give them to me now or I'll beat them out of you. Which one you chose?"

"I'll think I take the option where you shut up and die."

Hazama shot out a chain, but Ragna dodged it and sent his sword behind him.

"Carnage!"

Ragna rushed towards Hazama, and brang up sword down making Hazama bounce upwards.

"Scissors!" Ragna then raised his sword up and Hazama was hit by darkness, sending him backwards. Ragna saw that Hazama was defenseless and ran towards him. Hazama got up and Ragna saw only a flash before Hazama disappeared.

"What where is he?" was all Ragna said until he was kick in the stomach and sent upwards into the air by Hazama. Hazama waited and the shot out a chain which sent Ragna to the wall. Ragna got up, but was sent back down to the ground by a downwards kick. Ragna saw that Hazama was gaining the advantage and guarded the incoming upwards kick.

"You won't escape!" Ragna said while ran towards the vulnerable Hazama. Ragna grabbed Hazama by the neck and sent him, to be more exact his face, to the ground before sending Hazama to the opposite side.

Ragna saw that Hazama was now in the corner and he went on the offensive. Ragna raised his leg up to hit Hazama, but Hazama saw it coming and blocked it. Ragna went for a downward slash, but it was blocked. Ragna saw that Hazama was smirking; Ragna decided he was going to bait and make Hazama do something that would leave him defenseless. Ragna backed up and saw Hazama disappear.

"SNAKES INFERNAL RAPTURE! "Ragna saw the incoming kick and blocked it with his sword leaving Hazama defenseless.

"What?!" said Hazama who didn't expect Ragna to block the attack.

Ragna quickly ran over to Hazama and tripped him. Ragna then grabbed Hazama and punched him hard, making Hazama slide. Hazama got up and grunted.

"What's wrong, I'm I too strong for you or has being the Imperator's bitch made you too weak?" Ragna taunted with a smirk.

Hazama glared at him and said angrily

"You just got lucky, dog. This has just been a warm up for me."

"Then let's get serious, Round 2!"

Ragna and Hazama got their weapons ready and glared at each other. Ragna rushed towards Hazama with his sword in hand.

* * *

Kanosei was watching the fight with Azreal.

"Oh, that had to hurt!"

"That's what the Grim Reaper gets for being careless."

"Hey weren't we supposed to fight Ragna?"

Kanosei and Azreal looked at Litchi and then turned back around to continue what they were doing. Litchi was getting irked that she was being ignored and got out her pole. She tried to hit Kanosei with it, but he got out one of his swords and blocked it.

"How did you know I was going to attack if you didn't even turn back."

"I could feel the air rise and I just assumed that you were trying to attack me."

Kanosei turned around and sighed.

"I don't really like the beat up women, unless they annoy the shit out me (or they are Valentina, but that's for a different reason), but if you want to fight, don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

Azreal turned around and started laughing. Kanosei turned around and saw that he was in a defensive position.

"I can feel the power coming out of you, this should be enjoyable."

Kanosei sighed and got out his two swords. Kanosei looked to his right and saw Litchi with her staff in a martial art defensive stance. Kanosei looked at the stance more closely and said.

"So this is Kokonoe disciple?"

Litchi eyes widened at the statement, but before she could say anything, she saw Kanosei right in front of her sending a downwards slash at her. She blocked it with her staff, but saw that he had another sword aimed at her. Kanosei was about to hit Litchi until he saw Azreal rushing towards him, he back stepped and rushed towards Azreal. Both meet leaving only a bright light, the light proceeded to diminish. Kanosei and Azreal passed through each other with Kanosei putting his sword back into its sheathe.

"X Cross The 3rd."

After Kanosei said that there were to two cuts in Azreal's chest. Litchi realized that Azreal was unconscious and was falling to the ground. Kanosei looked down at the unconscious Azreal and said.

"As you said not too long ago, that's what the 'Mad Dog' gets for being careless."

Litchi was shocked at this result and thought to herself.

How is this teenager able to defeat Azreal so easily? I have to take this seriously.

Litchi snapped out her thoughts and saw that Kanosei was coming towards her. Litchi put her staff down and went for a downwards kick. Kanosei saw this coming backed up leaving Litchi defenseless, Kanosei slashed at Litchi and said.

"New Slash"

Litchi didn't feel any pain and saw that Kanosei was defenseless. She sent her staff in his direction and it hit him stunning him for a second. Litchi started rushing Kanosei. Kanosei saw this and two slashes at the air, which looked like a solar eclipse, but instead of being orange, it was black .

"Double Dark Solace!"

They hit Litchi sending her back, Kanosei rushed towards her and slashed her in the stomach.

"Half Slash."

Litchi started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She saw Kanosei stand back and put his swords back into his sheathe. He went into a martial art defensive stance; it had a distinctive feature to it. Litchi realized this was stance that she heard about in a long time.

"Is that the Full Moon Tiger Stance?"

"Yea, you impressed?"

"I never thought I would see that stance. May I ask how you are?"

Kanosei chuckled and looked at Litchi, before saying.

"I'm just a regular ass Guardian."

Kanosei rushed towards Litchi, but stopped when he heard someone getting up. Kanosei looked towards the direction of the footsteps. Kanosei smirked and said.

"That's the Tyrant I know."

Azreal had gotten back up and was smirking. Kanosei looked at him and got back into a defensive position. Azreal raised his hand up and said.

"I know how you roll Mr. Guardian."

"What do you mean how I roll?"

"It took me a while, but I finally figured it out. You read your opponent movement and predict what they are going to do, and then you react to it."

"Yes, you are half correct, but you make look like I'm a fighting game player, but let's get back to the action."

Kanosei rushed towards Azreal, Litchi sent down her staff and rushed towards Kanosei. Kanosei stopped and all their fist clashed causing the air to rise dramatically. Kanosei smiled and said with determination.

"Alright…. let's do this."

* * *

Ragna was gaining the Advantage slowly, but steadily. Ragna had got Hazama in the corner and wasn't going to let him out. Ragna went down and tripped Hazama, making him fall on the ground, Ragna picked up Hazama and punched him hard making him stick to the wall for a few seconds. Ragna had enough with this and decided he was going end this now. Ragna was about to put his sword up to stun Hazama until he was getting slower.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Hazama got up and started whipping the dirt on his suit off.

"What took you so long, Thirteen? Man, I just got this suit cleaned too."

Ragna looked behind and saw a girl covered with armor. She had white hair and was wearing a visor that covered her eyes. She was looking at Ragna with Murderous and happy intent, aka she is a yandere. Ragna looked at the girl and said in irritated voice.

"Why are you here?"

The girl raised her arms and said,

"It's because of the Life link we share, it's like the red string of fate, Ragna."

Ragna sighed and thought to himself.

Why does these things happen to me?

The girl looked at Ragna with a confused stare and asked him.

"What's wrong aren't you going to say anything?"

Ragna got out his sword and pointed it at the girl's direction. The girl got excited and she said in glee.

"Oh so you just want to stick it in, huh Ragna? Always rough, that's what I like about you though."

"Nu…I would thank you for what you did for me when I was fighting Terumi, but since you're back to 'Kill Ragna' mode, I can't. Don't worry though, I'll make sure this quick and painless, in a few minutes, you'll be nothing but a memory."

Ragna rushed towards the Murakami Unit and hit her went a horizontal slash, which stunned her. Ragna lifted the Murakami above his head and stabbed her with his sword, sending her backwards. Ragna then hoped into the air and delivered a fierce, spinning downward hand swing of darkness to the Murakami Unit, but before he could finish his assault we sent backwards, by a barrier created Nu.

"Damn, got too cocky."

Ragna was stabbed by a sword that came from nowhere and got sent to the ground. Ragna go up and saw that Nu was rushing towards him. He got his sword out quickly and blocked the incoming attack. Ragna kicked Nu sending her backwards.

"Dead Spike!" Ragna released energy from his sword and it send Nu spinning wildly in the air. Nu recovered and summoned a portal full of swords, which all stabbed Ragna. Ragna got back up and went into the air with Nu following him.

"Gotcha." Ragna sword turned into a scythe, but Nu was faster and Ragna was sent back down to the ground. Ragna got back and was about to use the Azure to get this duel over with until she stopped for some reason. Ragna heard footsteps behind and saw some people who he knew. His eyes widened in surprise and he said.

"Master and The Bitch, why are you two here more importantly what happened to you guys?"

Hakumen and Jubei were both breathing heavily with Jubei was being injured. Jubei smirked and said

"I would like to hello, but now's not the time, we have to get out of here now."

Ragna whistled at Kanosei and saw that he was handing both of them pretty well. Kanosei stopped the incoming punch from Azreal and said.

"What'ca want, kind of busy right here."

Ragna brung his sword behind him and dashed past Azreal and Litchi and raised it, creating a opening inside the cave.

"Let's get out here."

Ragna got out of the cave with Kanosei and Hakumen following him. Ragna looked outside and saw that it was almost morning. He looked behind him and saw a chain coming after him; he blocked it with his sword and yelled.

"Kanosei, get us out of here!"

Kanosei looked at Ragna and snapped his fingers usually a portal would appear, but it didn't.

"What's going on, Kanosei." Ragna asked Kanosei. Kanosei tried snapping again, but nothing happened. He smirked in annoyance and said.

"Please don't tell me, this is because of her."

"Who's her?"

"That would be me?"

Ragna looked around quickly and saw the Imperator floating in the air with Phantom. Ragna got out his sword and yelled at the Imperator.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Izanami looked at Ragna before saying in Saya's voice.

"I thought that Nii-san would be happy to see me…."

Ragna got angry by Izanami taunting and said.

"I dare you to talk like that again….I'll make sure you regret it."

Izanami chuckled at Ragna's statement and went a bit closer to him. She held out her hand and said in a low and welcoming voice.

"Come with us, Ragna."

Ragna looked at her with eyes wide and started laughing.

"Yea, I would totally join the people who messing up the world. Did something hit you in the head or something?"

Izanami didn't react to what Ragna said and said in the same tone.

"You don't have to be alone, just join us."

Ragna was about to say something, but he felt different for some reason.

Maybe, I should join them I mean-Why I am I thinking like this!

Ragna shakes his head and Kanosei went next to him.

"Hey you ok?"

Ragna nodded and pointed at the Imperator.

"I'll never join you and that's final."

"I never said you had a choice. Phantom, please restraint Ragna."

Phantom went down to Ragna's level. Ragna got into a defensive stance and was about to attack her until he heard Hakumen say

"Dark One, don't do it! She wants you to fight because-"

Ragna couldn't he hear the rest of it because phantom summoned a shield preventing any sound from coming through. Ragna saw Jubei trying to break the shield, but was stopped by a chain coming from the opposite side from where Hazama was. Ragna looked and found and found a man wearing a yellow hoodie and right next to him was Relius. Kanosei put up a defensive position with Jubei and Hakumen doing the same.

"Damn it looks like I have to get this over with fast. I didn't want to use this, but…"

Ragna brought his arm up to his face and yelled.

"Blood Kain Overdrive, Activate!"

A dark aura surrounded Ragna and his jacket turned gray. His sword started alternating red and black with Ragna's left eye turning red. The ground started shaking wildly and Kanosei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow..is that coming from Ragna?"

Kanosei looked back and saw Ragna put his hand on the barrier, he squeezed it and the barrier was crushed into pieces, making the barrier disappear. Kanosei whistled in delight and gave Ragna a thumbs up. Ragna gave a thumbs up back with Jubei saying.

"Ragna, are you still there?"

Ragna looked back and smirked. Jubei started to smile too, but Hakumen was on edge.

This power..it's different from the Black Beast.

The man in the yellow hoodie eyes widened and Relius put his hand on his chin.

"Interesting…"

Ragna looked at him and glared at the two. He then turned around to Phantom and put his sword up and went into a defensive position. Kanosei threw a note at Ragna. Ragna opened the note and it wrote.

_Once we beat Terumi and Relius, we'll help you okay, so be careful._

"Gotcha."

Ragna looked at Phantom and rushed towards her until she vanished. Ragna looked up and all he saw was a bright light, which blinded him. He heard two thuds and saw that the light was dissipating. The light was gone and Ragna saw that everyone was gone except Kanosei who was unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?"

Izanami looked at Ragna and said.

"This is the last time I am asking this, join us or face the consequences."

Ragna got into a defensive position and said.

"Like I said, I'll never join you."

Terumi sighed and said.

"Well, it's your choice."

Ragna felt the ground shake and looked down and saw that he was falling. He quickly grabbed the edge of the mountain and yelled to Kanosei.

"Wake up."

Kanosei heard the voice and blinked until he saw Ragna about to fall. He looked back and saw that the Imperator's gang was still there. He said in a low voice.

"Ragna, wait i'll get you-"

Before Kanosei could finish what he was about to say, he was interrupted by Ragna.

"Get out of here, find Master and The Masked Bitch, and tell everyone what happened here."

"But, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me right now, just do what I told you. I'll distract them and you run, got it?"

Kanosei reluctantly shaked his head and Ragna smirked. Ragna yelled at Terumi.

"Hey no-life, how it's going?"

Terumi heard this and went towards Ragna. Kanosei saw that they were distracted and slided down the mountain. He looked to his left and saw that Ragna was falling towards the ground. He put his hand in a fist and thought to himself.

_Damn it, If only I wasn't so weak, none of this would happen._

* * *

**(FlashBack End)**

Kanosei sighed and looked down to the ground. Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened to Ragna. Before anyone could say anything, Kanosei spoke.

"Well, there is some Good news."

Everyone looked at him with a stare and Kanosei sweatdropped.

"He is still alive."

Everyone eyes widened and Noel asked.

"Where is he then?"

"Well, I don't know where is, but when I went to see the site after the Imperator had left. I didn't see any trace of him in the area."

Kanosei stopped talking, which meant he was done. Kagura looked at everyone and saw that they were looking down. Kagura said in an effort to raise everyone's spirits.

"Everyone let's stop moping around."

Kokonoe looked around and said to Kagura.

"What you have in mind?"

"First, we need to find Ragna, then we start our attack on the Imperator."

"Sounds Good to me."

Kagura raised his arm up to the air and said.

"For Ragna!"

Everyone smirked and put their arms up.

"For Ragna!"

Kanosei smirked and started to leave. He looked outside and saw that it was nighttime. He just kept walking and snapped his fingers. A portal appeared and he went inside. .

_Why is it I make enemies of the respected, can't make my own decisions, and can't protect the people that are important to me. Sometimes I wish I was back in the Days of the Dark War, before I knew the little line between Good and Evil._

* * *

**Somewhere else**

There was a man who had on a white cloak on, which protected him from the cold. He had crimson black hair and his left eye was covered leaving only his right red eye visible. He was holding something, but it was concealed in a case. He was walking among the crowd until he felt his stomach grumble.

"Fine, you win. Let's see…"

The man looked around to see if there was any restaurants near his location. He found a restaurant and opened the door. He looked around and saw there was a lady with black hair and pink eyes. She was drinking tea and the man walked up to her.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

"No."

The man sat down and put the case down. He pressed the bell on the table and a waitress came.

"What do you want to eat?"

The Man looked at the menu and said.

"Everything on the menu."

The Woman eyes widened and she whispered to him.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat that much?"

"Yep, just watch."

The food was put on the table by waitress and the man started to eat like there was no tomorrow. A few minutes later, he was done eating the whole entire meal, which shocked Litchi. She then cleared her throat and asked.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Heh. Not to be rude or anything, but tell me yours first."

"My name is Litchi Faye-Ling."

"My name is…."

The man stood up and Litchi could see that he was smirking. The man started to walk away, he stopped and said.

"I'm Crimson, nice to meet you."

He gave a thumbs up and proceeded to walk away. Litchi went back to drinking her tea, before noticing something.

"Wait, did he pay for the food?"

And as if he heard her, she saw him walking back into the restaurant and put some money on the table, before proceeding to leave, just right before he accidently bumped into the wrong person…

"Oi, wat-, what I feel a strong power flowing out of you." said Azrael. Crimson tilted his head and looked like he was confused.

"What do you mean, I'm just a regular person."

Azreal went into a defensive position, Litchi was about to stop him, but Crimson put his hand up and said.

"It's okay, I was eventually going to get in trouble one day."

Crimson opened the case and there was a large scythe with a chain on the bottom of it. He put on his shoulder and pointed to the window. Azreal smirked and both warriors walked outside. Crimson saw that people were starting to gather and yelled.

"First one to fall unconscious is the loser."

"Fine."

Crimson got his scythe and threw it into the air, the scythe split into a two kusarigama, that were connected by one chain. He grabbed it and turned around with the air picking.

"Round 1...Turn up the Heat!"

Azreal rushed towards Crimson, while he kept got into a defensive position.


	7. A Man Will Learn Until He Forgets

**Blazblue Chrono OverDrive**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kansoei went back to Kokonoe's lab to get something that he left. Kanosei went in and looked around. He saw that no one was awake and walked into the lab area. He looked and saw how big it was, but that didn't matter to him, because he was looking for one special thing.

He looked around and saw two swords, One was black with the other being white. The black sword had a blue handle to it and looked like it had not been touched for a long time. The white sword was shorter than the black sword and had a teal handle.

"Never thought I would see this two swords again."

Kanosei grabbed the swords and was about to head out until he was met by a pink haired beastkin.

"What are you doing with those swords, kid?"

"Kid? I'm older than you, but If want to know what I am doing, I'll tell you. I'm taking these swords with me."

"Do you know what those swords are?"

"The Ultimate Nox Nyctores: OverTune, if I am correct?"

Kanosei saw Kokonoe get into a defensive position. Kanosei snickered in annoyance and was about to get into a defensive position until he heard a voice.

"You two stop fighting."

Kokonoe looked and saw that it was Jubei. She snickered and said.

"What the Hell do you want , Old man?"

"Leave the man be."

Kokonoe looked irritated and said.

"You should know what that is, not even mother could use it, what makes this kid so different."

"That's because he is different."

Kokonoe saw Kanosei smirk and say.

"So you do remember me, Jubei?"

Jubei chuckled and said

"I would never forget a person like you."

This conversation made Kokonoe curiosity go up and she asked.

"Do you know him?"

Kanosei didn't answer and yawned. He started walking away ignoring Kokonoe and went outside.

Kokonoe glared at Jubei and said."Answer me, why did you let that brat have the Overtune?"

Jubei sighed and said.

"I was going to let him have it anyway and you wouldn't understand,even if I told you why."

Jubei started to walk away leaving Kokonoe to herself. Kokonoe sighed and said to herself.

"I'll find out what you are hiding one way or another."

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Crimson went back and dodged the incoming kick coming from Azrael. He then passed through him, with the chain of his kusarigama surrounding Azrael.

Azrael didn't realize this until it was too late, Crimson smirked and tightened the chain, making Azrael unable to get out. The chains were surrounded by lighting and they shock Azrael, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, that's done-" Crimson was interrupted by Azrael getting back up. He sighed and didn't see the punch to the stomach until it was too late.

He was sent backwards by the punch, but recovered and threw one of his kusarigama's at him, making Azrael have to back off for a bit.

"Let's see…" Crimson started to look around and saw that there was a bunch of buildings, and smirked to himself. He threw one of his kusarigama's at Azrael.

Azrael dodged it and it stuck onto one of the buildings. Crimson smirked and waited for Azrael to turn in his direction. He pulled hard and part of the building that his kusarigama got stuck in came out. The crowd moved out of the way and it hit Azrael behind the head making him stagger for a bit.

"Well, how do you like my trick huh?" Crimson saw Azreal chuckled and got into a defensive position.

He looked and saw Azrael had disappeared. Crimson looked up and saw that Azrael was above him. He realized that the other part of Kusarigama was on the floor, he pulled the other one and still had enough time get out of the way.

"Damn, it's time for me to get serious." Crimson threw one of his Kusagariama's Azreal, it was surrounded by a red aura. Azrael saw this coming and dodged it. It hit the ground and Azrael looked back and saw that he had disappeared. Azrael looked up and down for him.

"Crimson Fire!" Azrael looked back and Saw Crimson with his fist surrounded by flames. Crimson sent an uppercut to Azrael sending him backwards. Crimson flipped backwards and said to Azrael.

"The Technique I used right there is what I call 'Where am I', like it Huh?" Crimson looked up and saw that the sun was coming up soon.

"Crap...sorry about this, but I have to be somewhere, see ya." Crimson turned around and started to run. Azrael got angry and swore under his breathe.

"Next time, I'll make sure you fight me seriously."

* * *

Crimson looked back and saw that he wasn't being followed by Azrael. He started running until he found a train station. He got a ticket and got inside the train. He got inside the train and saw that it was dawn. He smirked to himself and said.

"Next Stop...8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi."

* * *

Kanosei was back in the true world and he saw that it was dark. He quietly walked upstair until he saw the lights come on. Kanosei looked back and saw that it was Amane.

"Oh it's just you."

Amane face turned from normal to irked. Kanosei started to back up and held his hands up in self defense.

"I was just kidding!"

Amane got serious and asked Kansoei.

"How did you get the OverTune and what do you need it for?"

"Well, if you want to know, I took it from Kokonoe's lab and the reason I need it for is…"

Kanosei looked at the floor before continuing what he was saying.

"I decided that I am no longer going to run away from my past anymore."

Amane eyes widened and he said in a surprised voice.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yea, I can't keep on running away from it, plus that was almost 120 years ago or something like that."

Amane smiled and Kansoei heard clapping right behind him. He looked behind him and saw Valentina was upstairs smiling downwards. Kanosei give her a thumbs up and she winked. He looked back to Amane and said.

"So...what did you do with Ragna?" Amane looked at the wall when Kanosei asked the question and started to whistle. Kanosei sweatdropped and dropped the subject. He grabbed the swords and looked at them carefully.

"Like I thought, looks like I'll have to head back to Sector Seven again…"

Right after I just took something from Kokonoe, great thinking self.

Kanosei looked and saw that Amane had left. He sighed and walked to his room thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**With Crimson.**

Crimson was sleeping peacefully when he felt the plane stop. He saw that they were at Wadatsumi. Crimson looked down at his watch and saw that it was 6 a.m.

"Damn that's fast."

Crimson got out of the train and headed out of the train station. He looked around and saw that Wadatsumi was…

"Awesome!"

The place was covered with cherry blossoms and it had a distinct feel to it that made it better than the noisy city. Crimson could feel the calm wind and saw a cherry blossom land on his face. He pushed it off and started walking around. He saw a temple with a donation box on it. He reached inside his pockets and got out a coin. He then prayed and was about to leave until he heard rumbling.

"Wow what was that?"

Crimson felt it again and this time saw that it was coming from the left of him.

"Wait, this power is that Yuuki Terumi?"

Crimson's left hand turned into a fist and if you looked carefully, you could see a tiny hint of darkness coming out of it. Crimson noticed another power, that was not as strong, but still was able to be sensed.

"It looks like someone is fighting Terumi, but I can't put my finger on who. Time to investigate."

Crimson got up and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Why do you keep on playing with me?" said Terumi who was currently having problems with this hooded woman who was protecting Platinum the Trinity. Terumi rushed towards the hooded woman with killing intent, the woman put her hand up and a pillar of flames appeared, making Terumi back up.

"Holy cow, your awesome lady."

The woman looked back at Platnium and said.

"Thanks."

Terumi saw that she was open and rushed towards the woman. The woman turned around and was about to do something until, she saw that Terumi was interrupted by a kusarigami coming from the left of her.

"Yo, I don't like to get into other people's business, but I can't let a man hit a woman."

The Woman looked at Crimson and said.

"I could've handle this myself."

Crimson smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"I know, but just let me rock."

The Woman questioned what he meant by let me rock, but didn't say anything. Terumi was getting pissed off and yelled.

"I've got shit to do so I'm end your pitiful lives here, Restriction 666, Code S.O.L, Blazblue Activate!"

Crimson got into a defensive position and was about to do something until he saw Terumi stop. Terumi looked agitated and said.

"What the hell do you want, kind of busy here."

Crimson looked up and saw a purple haired woman who was floating in the air. Crimson got out of his defensive position and said.

"Wow...what an honor, I finally get to meet the Imperator."

Crimson started clapping and the Imperator said.

"I do not need thou's sarcastic humor. I am here to see something."

"Damn, why does this have to happen to me…"

Crimson threw his weapon into air and it glowed a bright light. The Kursarigami changed into a huge sword that had a black line through it and had written on it: RIOT. He put his hand up to the air and the sword fell into his hands.

"Interesting.." said the Imperator. Terumi smirked and got into a defensive position.

"Even with your fancy show right there, you're a thousand years too early to beat me."

Crimson looked at Terumi and started grinning.

"Then let's Riot!"

Crimson rushed towards Terumi, Terumi tried to cut him, but Crimson moved out of the way. Crimson's fist was surrounded by lightning and hit Terumi in the stomach stunning him for a bit.

"Rock!" Crimson said before he slammed Terumi downwards with his sword

"And" Crimson then grabbed Terumi off the floor and threw him towards a building making him roll.

"Roll!"

Crimson saw Terumi get up and rushed towards him. Terumi saw this and started walking towards Crimson while laughing. Crimson slashed at Terumi and Terumi flipped over with Crimson being covered in chains. Terumi slashed causing Crimson and him to switch sides.

"Gouga Soutenjin! "Terumi then lands two rising kicks that launched Crimson into the air. Crimson recovers and puts his foot down making him accelerate downwards at a fast rate.

"Stomp Belial!" Crimson's foot hits the ground with it creating pillars of Darkness that made Terumi jump into the air. Crimson saw this and dash forward with a fist covered in lighting. It missed Terumi and Terumi said.

"Hello are you blind or what?"

Terumi looked and noticed that Crimson's sword was gone. Terumi was then sent to the ground by Crimson's Sword which was in the air. Crimson gave a thumbs up and grabbed his sword back from the ground. Terumi got up and was hit by a forward sword slash by Crimson.

"Big Barrage Rock it!" Crimson uppercut Terumi and did a barrage of punches until finishing it with one last punch that sent Terumi sliding.

Terumi got up and blocked the incoming kick from Crimson, but was unable to block the quick downward slash, which left him open for an attack. Crimson decided to finish this battle and released a huge projectile which made by lighting was in the shape of a beast.

"Fear The Beast!" Terumi was sent backwards and was trying to get up. Crimson was about to finish Terumi off, but was unable to continue moving.

"Thank you Phantom for stopping him. Now let's get going Terumi."

Terumi got up and bring out his knifes. Crimson tried getting out, but the Magic was too strong and he couldn't.

"I'll be right with you after I make this puppy suffer."

"Terumi... let's get going or else.."

Terumi put his knife away and he started walking until he went blank for a second. Crimson felt blank for a second too and was able to move again.

"What just happened!" Crimson said.

He looked behind him and saw that there was another woman next to Platnium. She wore downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. She always wore a hood on top with a pure white coat and small golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmed, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmed.

"Trinity, what in the hell are you doing here? " Terumi said wide eyed

"What's going on I thought she was Trinity?" Crimson pointed at Platnium.

"A Phenomenon Intervention happened, but Trinity shouldn't be in this form. No matter, this won't affect any of my plans." Izanami said

Terumi and Izanami started to walk away.

"Wait come back here!" Trinity was about to go after Terumi, but was too late as they disappeared. Crimson saw the hooded woman starting to leave and his sword went back to its original form, a scythe.

"Thanks black haired guy."

"No problem, hey I need you to do a quick favor for me."

"As thanks for saving me from snakey guy, I the Great Luna will accept any quest."

"Head toward Sector Seven and you'll see some important people."

"That's it?"

"Yep, just stay there until I come there and tell you what to do next."

"That's a piece of cake, see ya."

Platinum started run from Crimson was and Trinity looked at the man. Crimson moved his attention to Trinity and asked.

"Now… what to do? Oh I know!"

Trinity was confused until Crimson put his hand in her direction and said.

"Wanna come with me? I mean do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Why do you need me and what is your goal?"

"My goal is to take all the actors to the battlefield safely and you're an important one."

Trinity thought about the offer and smiled. She shook Crimson's hand and both of them started heading toward Crimsons next destination, Kazamotsu.

* * *

**In Sector Seven**

Kokonoe was doing the usual stuff, getting ready for the attack on the Imperator's, ordering Tager to looking for Ragna, and finding out information on the kid who took the OverTune.

"Not on the database... what the hell is going on, why can't I find out any info on Kanosei guy."

"Because you're looking in the wrong place."

Kokonoe quickly turned around and saw Kanosei right next to the door. Kanosei looked at her and said.

"I'm going to need your lab for a minute, possibly hours."

"And why should I let you?"

Kanosei sighed and thought about before saying.

"I'll let you in on a secret, only if you let me use your laboratory. "

"Fine I'm all yours."

"I'm the creator of the OverTune. "

Kokonoe looked at him for a minute before she started laughing. Kanosei sweatdropped and Kokonoe said.

"Holy cow kid, I haven't laughed in so long, please tell me that is a joke."

"Nope, that's nothin, but the truth." said Kanosei. Kokonoe looked and saw that he wasn't lying, but it didn't make sense to her unless...

"How old are you?"

"Lost count at 100... damn I'm old as hell."

Kanosei stopped talking and went to the table. He layed out the two blades and started to mess with them. Kokonoe was looking at what he was doing and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I thought, looks like this old thing couldn't handle 100 years of doing nothing."

"So you are saying the OverTune is broken."

"Yea, but I can easily fix it, just going to take a while."

Kanosei got a tool box from one of Kokonoe's cabinets and started to fix Overtune. Kokonoe went back to what she was doing and Kanosei started talking.

"You want to know something, The OverTune wasn't actually a nox nyxtorces, but instead was supposed to be a Black Beast Counter."

"Isn't that what the Nox Nyctores were basically."

"They are similar, but have differences. A. This didn't require souls to be made. B. No mental effects C. It was meant for me and me alone, but that's something I'll get into later. "

Kanosei stopped talking and everything went blank for a second. Kanosei get up and said.

"Wow.. what just happened?"

"That was what we call a phenomenon intervention, but why did it happen now?"

Kokonoe put that thought aside and continued with what she was doing.

* * *

**With Crimson.**

Crimson and Trinity realized that they had a lot in common. Both liked things to be quiet and liked nature. Trinity liked some of the bands that Crimson like especially the Matallica. Crimson noticed that they were at their destination. Crimson looked and saw that it was turning dark, so he decided that they would stop here.

"Man, I made some good progress though. Hey Trinity can I ask you something?"

"Hmm… what is it?"

"What do you believe in or to be more specific why do you fight?"

"Well… if you want to know, I fought to make sure that the next generation didn't have to live in fear and to make sure that 'his' sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"If you mean by him, you mean Bloodedge right?"

"Yea, but how did you know?"

"Someone I used to know told me about him."

Crimson smirked, but stopped when he saw someone familiar. Crimson started to run with Trinity following.

"Hey Miss Litchi!"

Litchi turned around and started to smile. Crimson stopped when he was right in front of her and said.

"How's it been, you miss me?"

"Well, I've been good and *gasp* are you Trinity, one of the six heroes?"

"Oh where are my manners, I am Trinity, nice to be of your acquaintance."

"I am Litchi Faye Ling, I hope we become great friends."

Litchi and Trinity shook hands with Crimson noticing something was up. This place was unusually quiet. He heard something move, he grabbed his scythe and looked around.

Trinity saw that Crimson was acting hostile and turned around to see Litchi had a surprised look on her face. She looked to where Litchi was looking and saw a black haired man whose covered his eyes. He was wearing a blue lab coat and raised his hands up to the air.

"Lotte, is that you?"

The man, identified as Lotte, looked at Litchi and said.

"Litchi, how's it going?" Lotte said with a smirk.

Crimson changed his scythe to his kusarigami, Kai. Crimson asked Litchi a question.

"You know this guy?"

"Yes, he was a colleague of mine, when I was a scientist in Sector Seven, but he shouldn't look like this…"

"What do you mean, I haven't changed my look at all, but why does it feel like I am forgetting something?"

Crimson put away his weapon and said.

"What the hell is going on?"


	8. Look who's back

**Blazblue Chrono Overdrive Chapter 8**

**Look's who's back.**

* * *

Crimson pointed at Lotte and said

"You go with Litchi back to Sector Seven and get help."

Litchi looked down with Crimson being confused. Litchi looked up and said.

"That's not as easy as it sounds."

"I thought you said you two were a former scientist for sector seven surely they won't think twice about helping you and Lotte."

"I'm with NOL now and Sector Seven isn't what you call good terms with the NOL."

"Oh."

Crimson put his hand on his chin, thinking about what to do in their current situation until he was interrupted by a certain loud ninja.

"MIss Litchi and Miss Trinity!" Crimson looked and saw a loud ninja pointing at him. Something went out and Crimson got an Idea.

"Hey Lotte go with that ninja guy!"

"Ok?"

"Wait a minute, who are you?" The ninja pointed at Crimson.

"It doesn't matter right now, just take this man to Sector Seven. I'll repay you back with something." said Litchi

"Yes anything for you Miss Litchi."

The Ninja and Lotte started to head towards Sector Seven leaving Crimson and the others to themselves. Crimson saw that it was dark and called it a day.

"Anyway, nice meeting you again until next time see ya."

Crimson started to walk away with Trinity following him. Litchi then felt something was in her hand and saw there was a note. She looked at it and it read.

_If you don't like what you are doing then don't do it, believe in yourself and then you will find a truth that you believe in._

_-Crimson_

Litchi read the note and looked up to the sky.

"The stars are brighter than usual tonight."

* * *

**Next Morning**

Crimson opened his eyes and saw that Trinity was laying on his chest. Crimson looked and started to get flustered, but grinned. Crimson carefully got up and started to carry Trinity. Crimson was about to walk, but stopped when he was getting approached by someone familiar.

"Oi, Crimson how's it going." said Amane

"Nothing much, I got Bang and Platinum to head towards Sector Seven. How about you?"

"I got Cutey~ (Carl) and Bullet to head towards Sector Seven."

"That just leaves only the Kaka and were ready to go right?"

"Yep. The Actors are heading towards the stage with the Main Actor coming a bit late."

"And by Main Actor, you mean Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Yea...I mean he can't be dead, right?"

"Maybe, Maybe not, but that's not important right now. I've got to get going so see ya."

Crimson started to walk, leaving Amane to himself. Crimson was out of sight when Amane said.

"Don't forget who you are no matter what the circumstances."

* * *

**In Sector Seven**

Kanosei woke up and saw that they were tools everywhere. He shaked his head and said.

"Damn must have overworked myself."

Kanosei got up and walked around the lab until he found what he was looking for.

"Wow...I surprise myself sometimes."

Kanosei was holding his newly fixed swords, the Ultimate Nyx Nytorces, the OverTune. Kanosei looked at the swords and saw that they were drastically different than before. There was a black sword that had a red and white line. On the red and white line, there was writing, it wrote: OverRage. It had a red handle and if felt light.

"Now let's see the other one."

Kanosei went to see his other sword. His other sword were grayish blue instead white, it had a black handle to it and was shorter than the OverRage. It had small letter on the hilt that read: UnderTune. Kanosei put them back in their sheath and said with a refreshing sigh.

"Good to have these bad boys back." Kanosei then proceeded to walk out of the laboratory and saw that everyone was outside training. He saw Tsubaki was sitting out and went close to her.

"Yo, what up."

Tsubaki looked up and saw Kanosei. She smiled and said.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"The same, what are the rest training for?"

"We are going to start out takeover of the NOL in two days."

"Oh...then you want to be my training partner."

"Sure."

Kanosei cracked his neck and got into a stance. Tsubaki transformed into Izayoi and Kanosei asked.

"Wait, time out."

Izayoi smirked and rushed towards Kanosei. Kanosei got back his composure and saw that Izayoi was going for a downward slash. He grabbed OverRage and went for a upwards slash. Both swords clashed and there was a flicker of lightning, before both warriors went backwards.

"GunMeru!" Kanosei took out UnderTune and slashed in the air sending a huge green projectile to Izayoi. Izayoi blocked it and Kanosei went closer to her. He went to the ground and tried to go for a horizontal slash, but it was blocked.

"Soul Slammer!" Kanosei jumped in the air a bit and with a punch slammed Izayoi to the ground sending her sliding. Kanosei dashed towards and did an upwards slash, sending Izayoi to the air. He jumped into the air and sent a few slashes to her before finally ending it with a downward kick. Izayoi recovered and sent a projectile towards Kanosei. Kanosei jumped and said.

"Let's see what you've got." Kanosei said and looked down.

"Huh?" was all Kanosei said until he was hit downwards by Izayoi. Kanosei got up and was met with a blade on his face. He smiled and said.

"I surrender." Izayoi put away her weapon and transformed back into Tsubaki. Kanosei put away OverTune and Tsubaki asked.

"Were you holding back?"

"I said it was practice, not for real and lighten up, you did pretty good." Kanosei started to walk away and decided to head back to the True World.

* * *

With Jin

Jin was practicing by himself, it looked like he was thinking about something.

_It's two days away until the attack on the NOL base._

Jin stopped practicing and sat down on a bench looking down to the ground.

What makes a person strong? How long they have practiced or what weapon they have.

Jin felt the wind go up and looked upwards.

No it has to be something else.

Jin heard the door open and looked back to see it was Tsubaki.

"Hey Jin."

"Hi Tsubaki."

"What are thinking about?"

"Nothing of Importance, but Tsubaki can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think makes a person strong?"

Tsubaki sat down next to Jin and sighed.

"Ragna once told me this, 'Fight for what you Believe in not what others believe in.' I think that fighting for something you believe makes a person strong."

Jin smirked and looked up to the sky. The sun was starting to set and Jin thought to himself.

_What do I believe in?_

"Thank you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki started to blush and said

"N-No problem, you can ask me anything anytime."

Tsubaki went back inside leaving Jin to think to himself.

* * *

With Crimson.

"We finally made it." Crimson and Trinity were now in the city of Ikaruga. They were looking for someone and hoped that the person would still be in the same place.

"Let me think if I were a Kaka….where would I be." Crimson put his hand on his chin. Trinity started looking around and saw something. She tapped his shoulder and pointed at a tanned skin girl who was wearing a hoodie with yellow braided hair. She was sleeping in the dumpster and Crimson sweatdropped.

"So Kaka's sleep any place that isn't a pit of spikes?" Trinity giggled and Toa woke up.

"GIVE ME FOOD MOEW!" Crimson jumped backwards and sweatdropped.

"I think she went insane?" Crimson said Toa then calms down and starts to walk away.

"Wow...wait please stop." Crimson says trying to stop the Kaka. The Kaka stopped then turned and out of know where got orange glasses and said.

"Who the…. what that blue haired man said… to think I am Moew!"

Crimson facepalmed and sighed.

"I'll buy you food if head towards Sector Seven."

"You are my best friend ever..other than scruffy man, boobie lady, and good guy."

Crimson smilied and went nearest restaunt with glee.

* * *

20 Minutes later.

Crimson started running out of the restaurant carrying Taokaka with Trinity following him. The manager yelled at Crimson.

"After Him, he hasn't payed for his food."

"Where are we going moew?" Said Tao who was on Crimson's shoulder

"Just shut up and keep running!" Said Crimson.

After running for like 3 minutes, Crimson was able to shake them off and told Tao to head towards Sector Seven.

"Ok see you on the flipside CryGuy."

Toakaka started running and Crimson, who just got angry, yelled.

"Who you callin' Cryguy, you little rascal!"

Toakaka couldn't hear Crimson and kept on running. Crimson sighed and said.

"Well, we still got time until it night, so you want to look around, see how technology has advanced since the Dark wars."

Trinity shaked her head in glee and Crimson smirked. Trinity ran from her current spot and started exploring Ikaruga. Crimson sighed, but smilied.

"However you are I can sense you."

Crimson turned around and saw the black hooded woman, that he saw in wadatsumi protecting Platinum.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where Ragna the Bloodedge is?"

"And what makes you think I know where he is?"

Crimson felt the wind get wilder and he put his hands up.

"Fine, I'll tell you where you can find him, but first answer this question: who are you?"

The woman looked down like she was thinking about something. She sighed and grabbed her hoodie, pulling it down. The woman had long, auburn hair and bright, crimson-red eyes.

"I am Celica A Mercury."

Crimson was taken by surprise. He put his hands up and said.

"Wait, how are you Celica, when I was told that she was still in Sector Seven."

"I came from an Alternate Reality, but I am saying too much."

Celica put her hand up to the air and Crimson was surrounded by a barrier.

"You can tell me where he is or i'll force you, your choice."

"Fine, I'll tell you where you can find him, go to Ibukido and you'll find him, if he hasn't already been on the move."

Crimson saw Celica put her hand down and the barrier was gone. Crimson sighed in relief and said.

"Oi, don't try to take burden all by yourself, if it's too much ask for some help."

Celica looked at Crimson and put back her hoodie. She started to walk, but before she completely left, she turned around and said.

"Thank you."

She then turned around and started to walk away. Crimson looked around and saw that Trinity was coming back. Crimson looked up and saw that it was dark.

"One more day…"

Crimson move hand towards the direction of Ibukido and made it into a fist.

"Till' I make those of bitches pay.."

"Crimson, what are you doing?"

Crimson jumped when he heard Trinity voice and said.

"Hey! You could have scared me to death!"

Trinity started to giggle with Crimson laughing soon after.

"Dang, we should hang out more." said Crimson

"Yea we should." Trinity said looking down with Crimson wondering what he was doing.

"Crimson, it been great talking to you these past few days, you know that?"

"No problem, plus I think you're cute."

Trinity started to blush and said.

"S-shut up!"

Crimson saw that Trinity started to walk away from him and said.

"What did I do? Ugh..women these days."

Crimson started to find somewhere to sleep while thinking about something.

* * *

In the True World.

Kanosei had just gotten back from the regular world. He started to yawn and decided it was to hit the bed. He had walked in and saw Valentina, sitting on a couch reading a book. He waved hi and she said.

"When are they heading towards Ibukido?"

"Tommorow, why you wondering?"

"Let's just say the 'Goddess of Wind' is coming out of retirement."

Kanosei smirked and started to clap. Valentina showed that she was getting irked and said.

"What brought up such an opportunity, milady?" Kanosei bowed down and Valentina showed a face of disgust

"Shut your trap."

"No, time to argue with you, gotta hit the rocker." Kanosei started to walk leaving Valentina to herself.

"Damn, always tries to rile me up for some reason." said Valentina who got up and walked towards somewhere until she stopped at a bag.

"It's been a long time, but let's do this… Ultimate Nox Nytores: Attōtekina kaze."

* * *

Next Day.

Crimson woke up early to get to his next destination, Ibukido. It was still dawn and they were almost halfway there. Crimson looked back and saw that Trinity was having trouble staying up, as she was moving her head up and down.

"Hey, you tired, we can stop here and rest."

"No, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Nah, It's okay, were almost halfway there anyway."

Trinity and Crimson sat down near a river. Trinity laid down and decided to go to sleep. Crimson smirked and looked at the reflection of him through the water. It showed all his features, but instead of his hair being black it was turning gray.

"Crap, looks like the hair dye is running out."

Crimson sighed and felt the wind pick up. Crimson turned around and saw a young girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons. The girl had red eyes and it looked like she was going to say something, but Crimson said something first.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who you really are? I've been watching you this whole time and why is it that you have brought all the 'chosen ones' to Sector Seven?"  
"I brought them to the one place, because I know Sector Seven is planning a revolt, and my name is…"

Crimson walked towards Rachel and whispered something into her ear. Rachel eyes widened and she backed away from Crimson.

"How is it possible?"

"If you want to know… head towards Ibukido, where I reveal myself to everyone."

Crimson turned around and saw that Trinity was walking up. He waved goodbye to Rachel and she smiled.

"Hey Trinity, let's go."

Trinity got up and the two continued their expedition to Ibukido.

With the Others.

The Sector Seven crew were walking towards the Imperator's place and started getting company, some were shocking and some were random, but the weird thing is most ofthem had the same excuse of being here.

"Some guy Crimson told us to come here." said Platinum.

"Ok, how in the hell did all of you magically arrive and all have the same excuse, that someone told you too come here?" said Kagura.

"More Importantly, why are you here?" Kokonoe looked at Lotte, who put his hands up in self defense and said.

"I was told that you can help me, so cmon' help an ol' buddy out." Lotte smirked and Kokonoe sighed.

"Tager, take Lotte back to Sector Seven and the rest of you continue with your mission."

"Understood." Tager and Lotte started to walk back to Sector Seven leaving the others to themselves.

"Let's get going, we're almost there." said Jin. The others started to walk again.

In the NOL Headquarters

"Hey Imperator." Hazama was in front of the Imperator's door.

"Thou I can come in." Hazama opened the door and said.

"They are coming, you wanna wait for them?"

"I know, they don't matter at the moment, is everything ready?"

"Yep."

"Then start Operation Destruction Day."

"Gotcha."

Hazama walked out of the office and his lips turned into a sadistic smile.

"I can't wait to kill you and I'll make sure no one will be able to help you this time, Amaterasu."

With Crimson

Crimson was at Ibukido and saw that it was a ghost town, for some odd reason. Trinity noticed that something was up and said.

"Something's going on."

Crimson looked at Trinity and said.

"Look's like it's time for us to head towards the NOL, I've got a few problems with the Imperator that's got to be said."

Trinity looked confused and asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just send her a letter."

Crimson shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the NOL headquarters, but stopped.

"Hey, I just remembered I had to do something, head on without me."

Before Trinity could say anything, Crimson ran to the left and disappeared out of her sight. Trinity sighed and continued walking towards NOL headquarters, before being mysteriously teleported somewhere. Crimson came back and saw that Trinity was gone. He tapped something on his ear and Crimson could hear static.

"Hey, you there, Amane?"

"Yea."

"Good, send her to Hakumen, he's probably going to try to fight Terumi by himself."

"Gotcha, what are you going to do?"

"... I'm still going to the NOL base."

"So you've made up, huh?"

"Yep."

"Good Luck."

Crimson tapped the earpiece and it turned off. Crimson started to run towards the NOL base and smirked. Crimson started getting flashbacks of his journey so far and ran even faster.

"Time for the main hero to make his appearance."

* * *

Crimson right hand was covered with darkness and he saw that he was getting closer to the base.

Kagura and the gang split up to different teams. Kagura, Jin, and Makoto were going to fight Azrael with the others going their separate ways. Kagura walked the halls of the NOL base carefully, making sure there was no traps until he heard footsteps coming.

"Heh, this might be a good fight." Kagura recognized the voice and went into a defensive postiton.

"The Mad Dog himself, Azrael." Azrael walked up to the warrior and raised his arm up.

"Well since it's 3-on-1, how about I even up the odds." The Tatoo's on Azrael's body started to glow and he yelled.

"Enchant Dragunov Level 2! I hope you're ready, to experience TRUE POWER!" Azreal rushed towards Kagura and the others.

* * *

Carl, Kanosei, and Valentina were running towards the Imperator room, when they were stopped by a puppet.

"Just my luck, I get to finally finish what I started." Carl said as he got into a defensive postiton with Kanosei and Valentina doing the same. Relius was walking towards the gang and looked at Kanosei more carefully.

"As I thought, you were always one of my greatest masterpieces." Relius said to Kanosei. Kanosei face turned from normal to pissed off.

"And your little masterpiece is about to break those pretty little fingers of yours." Kanosei and Carl dashed towards Relius, starting the fight.

* * *

Noel and Tsubaki were looking for the Imperator's room and stumbled into a murakami unit. "Target seen, orders to eliminate all personale on sight."

"Looks like we're going to have to fight, Tsubaki?" Noel and Tsubaki got into a defensive postion and waited for the Murakami Unit to attack.

Hakumen and Jubei were wondering the halls, looking for Phantom. Hakumen stopped on his track with Jubei doing the same.

"Come out Terumi, you can't hide from me." Hakumen turned around and saw Hazama swinging his hat and smiling towards Hakumen.

"Haku ol' pal, how's it going? Sorry about this, but I can't allow you two to go any further." Hazama brung out a chain, but it was interrupted by Hakumen's blade.

"Go now, leave Terumi to me." Jubei could see that Hakumen was serious and kept on running to find Phantom. Hakumen put his sword up and saw a portal was above him. He saw someone drop to the floor and his eyes widened.

"Trinity, how is this possible?" Hakumen looked and saw that it was Trinity, who dropped to the floor, Hazama sighed in annoyance. Trinity felt her head ache in pain, from being dropped at such a height, but when she saw Terumi, she got up and glared at him.

"I will make up for what I caused by… ending you, right here and now."

"This is a nice reunion and all, but I'm going to make sure that you all don't come back." Terumi yelled as he activate his Azure Grimoire.

* * *

Bang was with Celica while holding the Kusinada Lynchpin. He was walking when a red hodded man stopped right in front of him. He pointed at Bang and said.

"Stop right there, don't use the lynchpin."

"Huh? Why not, this is a weapon which will stop the end of the world, are you one of them?" Bagn got into a defensive position, but the man didn't stop at all.

"What would you do if I told you …...that thing you call the Kusinada Lynchpin operates continuously in a constant pace. Something like batteries is not enough at all. Something larger, something that can be more easily controlled…"

"What is it?"

"Human Life….."

Bang eyes widened at the shocking revelation. Bang grabbed the Lynchpin and heard a voice.

"So what?" said Kokonoe out of Bang's transmitter.

"Oh It's you…. anyway, Celica would have to sacrifice herself for the lynchpin to work."

Kokonoe didn't say anything and Bang looked at the ground. Celica looked at him and said.

"It's okay, I wanted to do this…."

"You're being selfish, have you wondered if you sacrificed yourself, that Nine would have stopped fighting."

"My sister is not that weak an-"

"A person would become that weak, if they lost something precious to them, but since you won't heed my words, I will give a proposition."

Bang looked up to the man and said.

"What is it?"

"The Kusinada Lynchpin already had a source of power, the name Tenjō Amanohokosaka ring a bell."

"That's my master…... wait why would his soul be in the Lynchipin?"

The man cleared his throat and said.

"Tenjo was the previous user of the Kusinada Lynchpin, he knew he could use it and win against the NOL, but refused to because of the greater problem it would cause. He instead sealed his soul inside of it and passed it on to you."

Bang looked at the Lynchpin one more time before saying.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"100% percent."

The man started to walk away, but was interrupted by Kokonoe.

"Who are you and how do you know about this information?"

The man turned around and looked at them with a face of regret.

"I am just a man trying to atone for his sins. You can call me Izanagi."

Izanagi turned around and started to walk away leaving Bang and Celica to themselves. The man yelled to Bang.

"We'll meet again! Oh, almost forgot 5 o'clock heading your direction."

Before Bang could say anything, he was already gone. Bang then heard footsteps and got into a defensive position.

"Who is it?" Bang yelled

The person came out of the corner and Bang said.

"So it's you, Miss Litchi." Bang got in a defensive position, but Litchi put her hands up in self defense.

"Wait, I am not here to fight you." Bang put his guard down and said.

"What are you still doing with NOL then?"

"I stayed to found out where the place for the lynchpin is." Litchi pointed down and said.

"It's under the building, there is hole where you can put the Lynchpin in."

"And why should we trust you?" Kokonoe said out of the transmitter.

"Let's get going." Bang said. Bang started to walk with Celica following, but was interrupted by Kokonoe.

"What are doing, all we could know she could be lying to us!" said Kokonoe.

"I see her eyes… and those aren't the eyes of a lier."Bang continued to walk with Litchi and Celica following him.

"Thank you.. so much."

"No problem."

* * *

Phantom was right next to a coffin, which contained the currently sleeping Imperator. Phantom heard noises downstairs and assumed that there was fighting going on. Phantom sighed and said.

"When the Imperator wakes up, this nightmare will be over." Phantom then saw the door flying towards her direction. She moved out of the way and saw that there was a person behind the rumble.

"Yo." said a familiar voice. The dust subsided and Phantom saw that the person was wearing a red jacket with had two tails at the end. He had spiky,white hair and he was wearing a combination of modern, old, and present clothing. His left eye was green while his right was red.

"This is a surprise, I never thought that you would still be alive, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"I never thought you would ever talk, but that's not the point. I'm put an end to what the Imperator is planning, so you can get lost or….."

Ragna got into a defensive position and his fist was covered with darkness. He had a glare with his hair covering his right eye and smirked

"We can do this the hard way."

Phantom levitated and teleported both of them. Ragna grunted in annoyance. He looked around and saw he was outside of the NOL headquarters.

Phantom was on top of the building, looking down on Ragna. Ragna ran up the building with Phantom jumping downwards and both of them were near each other, starting the fight that would decide the future.

* * *

**Well, we are in the last few chapters of Chrono OverDrive. There are some surprises and somethings that will be left in mystery, so if you are confused, don't worry all shall be explained in the sequel. I hope you all enjoy this till then and until next time see ya.****  
**


End file.
